Darkness
by Doee13
Summary: The sequel to Sunlight. Follow Jake and Nessie as they deal with the thought of their unborn child and the struggles of everyday life. Please Read and review and even if you don't, I still think you're awesome. Love always, Doe
1. Author's Note

Darkness

Summary

Alright, this story follows the story of Sunlight. You really don't have to read all of Sunlight but at least the last chapter and you'll understand why Renesmee is like this. But anyways this story is all in Ness's POV and it follows Jacob and her life. Thanks for being so dedicated and you guy's rock. I'm starting the first chapter as I write this. Thanks again. Doee!


	2. Awake and in Pain

_**Darkness**_

Pain

Was this what hell was like? Pain without end, beeping that never stopped, and needles and tubes twisting all over my body. I wanted to scream, everything hurt so badly; but I couldn't because there was a stupid tube going down my throat that prevented me from doing anything with my vocal chords.

I heard murmurs coming from other rooms and a warm hand was trying to hold my hand but my hand wasn't cooperating. I was paralyzed and I couldn't find the will to hold the familiar hand. It was Jacob and I knew he was freaking out, and all I wanted to do was comfort him.

"Please just wake up, squeeze my hand. Please Nessie, I'm so sorry. Just please open your beautiful eyes. I love you and I want you here," I heard Jacob cry and Carlisle walked in. I hope he was going to make the pain go away. He checked monitors and then I heard him scribble something on his clipboard.

"The life support doesn't seem to be working. She's hasn't improved in a while and if this continues I may just have to take the child out of her and try to save that," he informed Jacob. Jacob eyes were dripping with tears right onto my arm. I heard his quiet "okay" and knew this was his breaking point. Losing his sun. I wanted to scream at Carlisle, I'm conscious; you can't just give up hope now. I needed to find the will to move. I was so happy to hear that my child was alright too. It made the pain subside for a second then come back in full force. Screw the pain because I knew Jacob's was much more severe.

I tried to move my hand but it wasn't working. Come on stupid hand work! Move, twitch, do anything! I tried again even harder now and wished that I wasn't thinking so fast so that my father would hear my thoughts. It didn't budge again and I was going to kill it when I was able. I decided since I couldn't move my hands I was going to try to open my eyes. Come on, the darkness wasn't all that great considering that I couldn't see Jacob. I needed to see the sunlight. I needed to see my sun I called Jake. I tried but my brain was playing tricks on me and they didn't move, only fluttered. That wouldn't do, I needed them to open.

"Ness please…there going to…and I need you…alive and…with me…please oh mighty please…God…please return her…to me…I'm…not ready to…give her up," Jacob sobbed and I knew I needed to try harder. I slammed on my eye lids until they were all scrunched up and it started to hurt, then in one quick movement they lifted open. Ah, sweet success. I couldn't move my neck to look down at Jacob who was crying into the bedside. I needed to shake my hand to tell him I was awake and that I needed him to be the foundation again.

I tried hard to get it to move but there it lay, broken. I focus all of my might on moving my hand and I ended up feeling a small twitch.

"Ness," Jacob whispered looking at my hand and then towards my face. "Nessie!" He cried loudly and he didn't know how much I wanted to smile at him. My father walked in now along with my mother, Carlisle, and Rosalie. Carlisle went to check monitors and smiled, looking very proud of me and himself. While my father walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Welcome back, Nessie," Carlisle said relieved. I was giving him evil glares that should have told him I was in pain and I wanted this stupid tube out of my mouth. Daddy cleared his throat and Carlisle turned to face him.

"She's in quite a bit of pain and she wishes that you take the tube out of her throat," he said and I added a mental thanks in my head; he smiled. Jacob was freaking out now knowing that I was in pain.

_Daddy, tell Jake to chill out for me, he's scaring me_, I thought towards my father. He nodded and then spoke.

"Calm yourself Jacob, your scaring Nessie," he spoke and then winked at me. Jacob mumbled a "Sorry" and then I worried smile. I wanted to smile at him so bad; then Carlisle spoke.

"Alright, just relax for me Ness and I'll get it out as soon as possible," Carlisle informed me and I did just that. I rested my head back, snug on the pillow, and let my eye lids fall. Jacob clutched my hand and I twitched it again to tell him I was still conscious. I heard him sigh in relief as Carlisle worked his magic and I could now breathe on my own. I inhaled a huge breathe as I opened my eyes. I turned my head to smile at Jacob and then at Carlisle as he gave me some medication that subsided the pain.

"How you feel now," Rosalie asked. I smiled while nodding and she looked very happy about my miraculous recovery. Quil walked in now and I smiled at him. He looked shocked and then smiled a very apologetic smile. Jacob growled at his presence but I turned and shot him a look of pure hate. He stopped immediately. The rest of the pack joined us now and I smiled at them too.

"Ness, I'm so sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean to," He started and I saw tears start to form. "It was a stupid game and we shouldn't have been playing it," he said again and I smiled very pleased with myself. Good, they got the message. My father smiled a tired smile and then I thought my most concerning thought. _So my baby's alright?_

He nodded and said, "The barrier around the fetus is so strong that it didn't harm it one bit. It was actually doing much better than you." I smiled at this and then let it drop. This was dangerous than; Not for the child but for me. Oh well, I thought and my dad shot me a look of concern, I shrugged it off though.

***Later that Day***

I was able to move my hands now and it was just me and Jacob in the room. This heeling thing was taking much to long for my standards though. I knew I had a little bit of venom in my system, not enough to become a full vampire, but enough to heal myself. I smiled at this and as Jake walked out of the room to go to the washroom; I lifted my hand to my mouth. I inhaled once and then dug my fangs into my blood vessel. I felt the sting as the venom went in and then the burning fire that raged in me.

I screamed a blood curdling scream and everyone ran in again. "What the hell did she do," Carlisle asked lifting up my hand and then monitoring my body as it twitched and shook in multiple directions. The fire burned furious in my system and I screamed again. Jacob ran in now and it looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel.

"Who did this," he said through clenched teeth.

"She did Jacob. We have no idea what the hell she was thinking but we would never do this to Ness," my mother yelled at him. He came and held my hand and held it tighter every time I screamed. "Why would you do this Ness?" He yelled at me now.

I knew that my child couldn't feel the burning flames as the charged through my veins, because of the barrier and all I had to do was lay here in this pain for just a few more days. It would kill Jacob but I would be alright in just a couple of days. I screamed another scream and then let my body arch as Carlisle pushed it back down onto the bed with a thud. I shut my eyes and then waited for the flames to be put out.

***Alright, first chapter of a very new story. What did you think? Good not so good, I hope you are all glad to hear that Ness and the baby are both alright. Thanks for reading and please oh please review.* **


	3. Lockdown

_**Darkness**_

Lockdown

***Three day after Nessie bit herself ***

I awoke, feeling…good. This was the first time in a while that I haven't felt pain and it felt amazing. Not having to feel flames or broken bones was nice; and knowing that my child was growing stronger and healthier by the moment made everything worth wild.

I suddenly noticed that no one was around, not even Jacob, as I then heard the small talk in the kitchen. Oh ya, breakfast. It felt like I hadn't eaten in days and I knew I probably hadn't. I looked around and noticed I was still hooked up to a ton of monitors and needles were placed all along my arms.

I was sick of lying in this bed and being stabbed by needles. I decided I wasn't waiting for anyone and I was going to go eat so that maybe I wouldn't starve. I undid each needle and monitor carefully and quickly, making sure I was silent as I hopped out of bed. I stretched as soon as I was standing straight up. It stung a little but it felt good none the less. I held the bed tightly as I took cautious forward; remembering that I had just broken both my legs in the accident and had had no therapy for it.

I finally made it into the kitchen doorway and no one seemed to notice until Quil looked up in shock and his mouth was in one huge "O". I smiled at him and he quickly came over to hold me up. Everyone watched him as if he was crazy and then they noticed why he had acted so strange. Carlisle came over along with my father and mother. My father looked angry at me but it didn't matter to me anymore.

"What are you doing," daddy eyed me carefully emphasizing each word. He grabbed the other side of me helping Quil keep me balanced.

"I was hungry," I said. "And when you're hungry, the kitchen is probably the best place to go." He looked at me sceptically as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"What are we going to do with you Renesmee," he said sighing. I laughed and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Absolutely nothing because I know, deep down, you love me for exactly me. You wouldn't change my impatient, loud, un-predicting, wild, crazy, and never thinking little self even if you got the chance," I said chuckling and I heard Embry's laugh too join me. I started to walk over to the table as Quil helped me over and then sat me down on the chair next to him. I looked around and saw that everyone was here except for Jacob. Where was he?

"Where's Jacob?" I asked as Esmè set a plate of food in front of me. She gave me a weary smile as she turned to finish cooking more bacon.

"He's gone," Seth said, trying not to wreck my good mood.

"Where," I asked kind-of confused that he would leave without saying good bye to me. I felt kind-of hurt knowing this.

Everyone eyed Seth as he tried to find the right words that wouldn't tick me off. "He went to go see Sam's pack." What? Why would Jake be there?

"Why?" I questioned. Why would he leave to go to Sam's pack? I wanted to be in his arms right now but no, he was with freaking Sam's pack.

"He needed to talk to Sam about Alpha stuff," Seth said shrugging, pretending that he didn't know. I see, they were keeping this from me. Fine, I'll play along but I'll sure as hell figure out what's going on.

"Ness, why can't you let it go," my father asked tired. I stared at him in disbelief, did he know me at all. I was his daughter for Christ sakes. He should know that I never let anything go.

"Do you know me at all," I asked and Emmett laughed. Everyone just looked at me as I inhaled a deep breathe to calm myself and Jasper's gift settled a calming mood into my bubble.

"Of course I do, I raised you," he said smugly. I looked at him annoyed and then he laughed. He stopped when he saw me get up with groan. "Where do you think your going," he said with the very famous crooked smile of his.

"Outside, what's it to you," I asked with an annoyed tone in my voice. He looked shocked and scared now and his smile faded very quickly.

"We can't let you do that," he said serious and I crossed my arms and pouted.

"And why is that?" I asked. He was more frustrating then hell.

"Jacob told us to keep you in the house. He doesn't want you out in the woods," he replied with a very concerned tone. Jacob? Something was wrong, I could sense it. The room was filled with tension and worries.

"Renesmee, just stay out of the forests okay? We don't need you getting hurt again," Jasper said very serious and using a commanding voice. The last time I remembered him being this serious was when the… And then it hit.

"The Volturi are coming, aren't they," I said laying my hands protectively over my small bump. My father looked at me and then smiled a small smile pulling me into his chest. He didn't say anything after that. We just stood there, watching time go by.

I wanted my Jacob. I wanted him now and I wanted to be in his arms, not that my dad wasn't great. I just wanted to be sitting in his lap, as he would cradle me and tell me everything would be alright. But he wasn't.

I leaned away from my father and he released his grip on me. I walked solemnly to the living room as I plopped myself down on the couch. I rested my head against the pillow and quickly fell asleep thinking of Jake.

***Alright what did you think? Thanks for reading and please read Sunlight if you haven't already.***


	4. Stranger in my Room

Darkness

There I laid listening to the sounds from the other room. They were all talking very low and serious about something. One voice hit me the hardest though, Jacob's. He was back and he had brought back Sam's pack. Alright now this, this was serious. I didn't like this at all.

"So what are we going to do," Seth asked.

"Were going to prepare for battle just like what we did when Victoria was after Bella," Carlisle spoke now with great leadership. I shuddered at the thought of what he just brought up. So it wasn't the Volturi after all. It was Newborns? What was going on? So many things were running through my head that I instantly laid my hand over my baby bump.

"We can't let Nessie know," Jacob said very serious and using his Alpha tone. Why couldn't I know? "She doesn't need something else to worry her and we can't let her fight," he said again extremely grave. A fight? Oh no no no, I was not going along with them going off and getting themselves hurt while I just lay here and let it happen.

"No, I agree. She must not know what were up too. It may cause more problems with the pregnancy than what there already are," my father agreed with Jacob. This was pissing me off.

"Now, we must prepare for this battle. Maria is much different from Victoria. She knows what she's doing, since she has done it for a very long time. We must train hard and long for the upcoming war," Jasper's voice said sombre. Maria. That was a name I have not heard in a while. What did she want?

"We will stay here then," Sam's voice said after Jasper. "We'll tell Ness that were here for her and then we'll get training in while she's sleeping and preoccupied," he continued.

"We may need more time than that, yes she does sleep quite often but we may need many more hours. Like I said before, she is smart and she will have trained her troops well," Jasper spoke very seriously and quiet. I was going to put a stop to this, I thought. I got up and walked down the stairs to the bar. I stood at the doorway and then broke the silence.

"Oh trust me; you won't have to worry about making excuses and trying to get out of the house without me getting suspicious," I angrily spat at them. Jacob looked up apologetic and then came to give me a hug but I backed up away from him putting my hand up to stop him.

"Ness, why do you keep doing this," my father asked very troubled with me.

"Doing what?" I asked very curious to see what his response would be.

"Spying on our conversations," he replied with and emotionless expression.

"Technically I am still a human so I can hear you from at least a few levels away," I said sarcastically. "Why would you even think that you could get away with this little war thing without me knowing?" I asked really interested for the answer.

"Ness, we just had to try. It kills us seeing you in pain and being upset or worried and I just…I just didn't want you to stress over what you didn't have to stress about," Jacob said trying to comfort me. I was going to fight back but I felt a strange feeling and the hairs on my neck started to stick up. It was a strange feeling and I decided that I was going to go find something to fix this strange feeling. I started to walk up the stairs when Jacob grabbed my armed and then made me turn around to face him.

"What's going on with you? Are you alright?" he asked very concern. I wasn't really fixed on his question. I wanted to say no but I lied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You guys just…just continue with… whatever," I said shaken. He didn't want to let me go but he did right after he kissed me and then whispered in my ear, "I love you." I walked up the stairs and decided the best cure for this feeling was to take a nice long shower.

I started up the long staircase to the condo and the feeling intensified, but I continued. I opened the bathroom door and undressed my frigid and hopped into the warm rushing water. It was a calming sense and it worked wonders. I washed out my long curls and after about a half an hour and the water finally turned cold; I turned off the tap. I got out and felt the feeling again. I tried to ignore it as I wrapped the towel around my body, but it was do dominant.

I opened the door and walked to my closet. I smelled a strange scent as I looked through out my closet and picked out my clothing. I wore a loose, flowing top so that it would hide my baby bump and a dark pair of jeans. I looked into the mirror, staring at my reflection and then noticed a shadow that didn't belong to me. I turned around, scared and the shadow was gone.

I looked around but couldn't find anyone. As I was about to leave I heard the door slam behind me. I turned and saw someone standing there.

"Well, hello beautiful," said a male voice that I didn't recognize. I took a step backwards and hit the side table; he was by my side in an instant. "Don't be scared. I don't want to harm you," he said tauntingly. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find the will. My vocal chords were broken.

"I'm just here to grab a piece of your clothing. Which would you rather have me take? This purple dress or the leather jacket?" he asked mockingly.

I didn't move nor did I say anything and then he got angry. He picked me up off the ground and had me by the throat. "Answer me," he whispered in my ear, but I couldn't. He was crushing my airway with his rock hard hand as he pushed me up against the wall. He dropped me as I crumbled to the ground.

"Sorry, sometimes my tempter gets the best of me. I'll tell you what, I'll just take them both and I'll be out of your hair," he said walking towards the window. "For now anyways," he said laughing as he jumped out the window and sprinted away. I sat there in shock for a moment and then I was in hysterics.

***Creepy chapter. I was watching a horror film as I was writing this chapter and I thought it would be fun to write a chapter with a good amount of horror in it. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading***


	5. Nightmares

Darkness

I clutched the side of my bed as I shakily got up. I was terrified as I shook in fear that he might return. All I wanted right now was to be with Jacob. I wanted to be in his warm comforting, safe arms. I stumbled out of the room then, and started down the stairs. I held the railing as I tried to make my way quickly down to Jake. I turned and then sprinted down the other set of stairs when I heard Jacob's voice.

I was bawling when I fell right into Jacob's arms. He looked horrified as he pulled me into his chest as I sobbed hysterics into his warm body. Everyone was up now and huddled around me as I tried to explain.

"I…and then…he…pushed…and he took…and then crushed…and," I said trying to explain to Jacob but I couldn't get it out. My mind was racing and I was frightened for my life and my child's life.

"Shh Nessie, Shhh," Jacob said rubbing my back with small circles trying to calm me down. I felt Jasper's power but this emotion was too strong for his power. He tried harder but it still didn't work. My father turned me around to face him as I collapsed into his rock hard chest.

"Nessie what happened? What's wrong? Calm down our at least show me," my father said to me with deep concern in his voice. I hesitated not wanting to relive the experience again, but gave up and placed my hand on his cheek. I played the scene over in his head and I screamed this time when he picked me up. I crumpled back into his body and I could see him shake. He placed me in Seth's arm as Jacob gave him an angry and dismayed look.

"Someone was in Ness's room," he said through clenched teeth and then sprinted up the stairs to my bedroom with Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, and Sam on his tail. Seth was starting to tremble as I stayed in his arms.

"Did he harm you," he asked angry and I set my hand on his cheek reliving the sight again. He shook even faster and harder as he put me in my mother's arms. He ran upstairs with Quil and Embry behind him and I heard them howl as they turned into their wolf forms. My mother dragged me upstairs now to my bedroom, but I stopped at the doorway as she walked inside where the rest of the family was.

Jacob grabbed me and pulled me into his chest again and all I could do was cry. "He won't touch you again, I promise Ness," he said angry. He was shaking too but he was under control.

He ran outside now with the boys of my family as the followed the scent. I went back downstairs as with Rosalie holding me up and then placing me on the couch. I was in a state of shock and I couldn't move, or speak. I was barely breathing for that matter.

I fell asleep in Rosalie's arms and had nightmares of the day's events.

***That Night***

I was being picked up by the vampire and I screamed. He was crushing my torso and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt something shake me and then I jostled awake. I sighed knowing I was in Jacob's arms as he held me close and then brushed away the tears.

"Your back," I whispered as I gave a weary smile to him. He kissed me on the forehead as I lay against his shoulder. We were sitting in the living room with the rest of the family. Everyone was there and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're safe. Don't' cry," Jacob said leaning into my ear. I nodded my head and then whipped the tears quickly away. I just watched as they started their conversation.

"We lost track of the scent as soon as we hit the Canadian border," my father informed everyone. "I don't know who he was or what he wanted but Alice is going to try and keep an eye on him to see if he returns," he said again taking control of the situation.

"I…I know what he wanted," I spoke quietly and shaky. Everyone turned to face me with shocked faces. This was the first sentence I had actually finished after the incident.

"What was he looking for?" Jasper asked curious for the new information.

"He wanted my scent," I spoke again and I felt Jacob's growl as it roused from inside of him. "He took a few…he took a few articles of clothing," I informed them. Jasper nodded and thought about this for a moment.

"Why did he want your scent," Emmett asked. Everyone seemed to be deep in thought but I already had a scenario playing in my head.

"Maybe he works for Maria…and maybe they've been keeping tabs on us. Maybe he knew that if he had my scent, it would be easier to find us because they thought…wherever I was, you guys would be there too," I whispered to myself not realizing that people were listening. My father gasped and I knew that I may have had it correct.

"That's it. That makes sense," daddy spoke to himself but tried to address the group. I didn't need to think about this anymore. I didn't need extra nightmares on top of my existing ones. I fell asleep in Jacobs's arms, since I didn't want to go back to my bedroom. I fell into a deep dark sleep and didn't awake till morning.

*Thanks for reading and please review. You guys rock and the only reason why I continue to write stories. Thanks a ton. You're truly, Doee*


	6. Baby Pains

_**Darkness**_

I woke up with a deep pain in my side and I noticed I was back in my bedroom and Jacob was no where to be seen. The hair on the back of my neck started to rise with the fear from yesterday's events. I smelt a frightening smell and got up cautiously and then fell down in crippling pain. I clutched the side of my stomach and saw a horrifying discovery. I lifted my hand and try to concentrate on the blood oozing out of my gut. My baby…

I was paralyzed as I tried to stop the blood from coming out of my body. I saw a shadow in the window and then I opened my eyes to the sunlight shining through the window.

I sighed, "It was only a dream." I reminded myself as I noticed I was still lying on the couch. I was glad that no one had moved me because I don't know if I was going to be able to not scream in that room. Jacob walked in now with a cup of water and a huge grin on his face. He saw the confused look on my face and knelt down on one knee to see eye to eye with me.

"Good morning sunshine," he spoke happily and tried to hide his worries.

"Good morning," I replied back with a smile of my own and at that moment all my fears were gone. I turned around and saw Jasper standing in the doorway. "Thank you," I said towards him. He nodded and then walked back into the kitchen, where everyone was planning for the up coming battle.

I sat up and huffed my bangs out of my eyes. Jacob laughed and then helped me up. I felt a sudden pain in my side, just like the one from my dream and clutched it instantly. Not again. Jacob caught me as I tripped over in pain.

"You alright," he said very concerned and holding me up.

"My side, it kills," I informed him as I sucked in a deep breathe. He tried to pick me up but I quickly got out of his hold, running to the bathroom for my daily ritual. Jacob was right behind me as I through up blood. I gasped in fear of what this could mean. I hadn't thrown up blood in a while because I have eaten human food; so this was a shock for me and Jacob. I flushed it down quickly and then placed my head on the cold bathroom floor.

Usually I felt better after my ritual, but I felt horrible. Jacob noticed my new reaction to this event and he quickly picked me up off the tiles and headed towards the kitchen. I was lifeless lying in his arms and I didn't like the way it made me feel.

"Carlisle," Jacob called behind him as he set me down on the hospital bed. I was weak and I didn't want to move. Everything hurt and I felt trapped in my own life.

"Nessie, can you tell me what's wrong," Carlisle asked but I shook my head. He raised one eyebrow in confusion and then spoke again.

"You don't know what's wrong," he asked again but this time I nodded. He looked at me funny and Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Nessie, tell him what's wrong so he can fix the problem and make you better, other wise I'm going to have to take the child away from you. Remember, you promised to let us help by telling us what's wrong. Now spill," he spoke in a very serious tone. I shook my head no and then slammed my eyelids shut, trying to make my world stop spinning. Then a sudden pain hit my side again.

I cringed and Jacob kissed my cheek. "Please Nessie," he sounded like he was about to cry. I opened my eyes again and saw the world spinning. I was seeing two of everything. Two Carlisles. Two Jacobs. Two sets of parents. Two Jaspers. Two of everyone.

I blinked rapidly and then spoke in a whisper because that was all I could muster out. "Everything is…" I started, but another sharp pain hit me. This time it lasted longer and my back started to arch. I held my breathe as I tried not to scream. Jacob kissed me on the forehead and I felt one of his warm tears hit my face. I inhaled sharply and he held my hand; I squeezed it tightly and then released. I breathed slowly in and out until the pain subsided. I saw the looks in everyone's eyes as they got the images of mother's pain when she was pregnant with me.

"Now I understand what's wrong," Carlisle murmured to himself, though everyone heard. Rosalie saw and then perked up immediately.

"Should we try it with her too? She hasn't had it in so long anyways. Maybe it's exactly what she needs," Rosalie said kind-of excited. I was confused now, what were they talking about?

"Were talking about if you would be willing to drink blood again. It helped your mother and hopefully it can help you," my father answered my thought. My throat instantly burned and I knew I needed blood. I nodded and then worried about how I was going to hunt while trying not to harm the child. My father laughed and I looked up at him.

"No silly. If you and the child are craving blood; it's going to want human blood," he replied chuckling. I was concerned about this as that thought brought up old memories. I thought about the people I had killed when my family had taken me off the donated blood. It was like you were a drugged person and you just craved more. I didn't want to relive that episode in my life. No, I would not relive that memory.

_No, I'm not doing it_, I thought stubbornly in my mind. My father sighed and then tried to bargain with me.

"We can work on it Nessie. We will find a way. You will not have to live through that again. You won't hurt people," my father said with a stern expression. No I wouldn't hurt people; because I wasn't going to do it.

_Would you make a past drug addict go back to the drugs that almost got him killed_, I thought pleading that he wouldn't make me do it. I was getting tired even though I have just awoken from a good night's sleep. I let my head drop and then I shut my eyes in defeat to the drowsiness.

I heard my father walked out the doorway and the bickering began. Half my family said it was necessary to drink human blood but the other half thought about my pain afterwards and they didn't want to put me through the emotion struggle I had in my teen years.

Jacob stayed by my side though. Kissing my body every time a new ache began to form. I was getting weaker by the child; like it was sucking the life out of me. It left me dead and lifeless in front of my family but I loved it anyways. It was my Jacob and I put together. A proof of our love for one another. I quickly fell into darkness.

***Hours Later***

I found myself awake in the middle of a war zone. I was weak and screamed out of pain. It was like something had come up behind me and hugged me so tightly that every rib and bone in my torso was crushed. I couldn't breathe and I saw a huge swollen belly before me. My child was stronger and I watched as flames surrounded us. The fire moved onto me and then just burned my stomach. I screamed for my child and it didn't help that I was admitting defeat by lying there, crippled in pain.

Jacob's soft voice was in my ear now, "Wake up Ness, Wake up." HE shook me a few times until I finally opened my eyes to the sunlight. I felt tears run down my face and I quickly clutched my stomach. My baby was still safe and inside my tiny fragile body. Good. Jacob kissed me passionately as my father brought me eggs, toast, bacon and a huge glass of…blood.

***Okay here is the next chapter. I hope you liked it and I made it longer than my usual for a dear fan Pattyheartcake. Thanks again and you rock. All of you do. Please continue to read and you guys make my day worth wild! I'll update soon. I promise!***


	7. Lost in my Own Little World

_**Darkness**_

***It is early April now and Nessie is very sick. She is 4 months along as the rest of the family try to keep her calm and healthy as they struggle preparing for the upcoming battle. Nessie is only drinking animal blood and it is only doing little amount for her. She still refuses to drink human and each day she grows a little bit weaker. Please enjoy***

As I laid there on the couch with Jacob sitting on the other end trying to keep my feet warm, I listened to there plans of attack for the upcoming battle. Alice confirmed that they would be coming early May and that was not a good sign for me. I would be 5 months pregnant then and most likely, if everything continued to go the way it has, I would be very ill.

I laid there barely awake and trying to follow with what they were saying. My mind seemed to be getting dumber and dumber. My family past it as I was just getting weaker because of the child but I knew better. My memory was getting lost too. I was growing old in my mind and it annoyed me considering my family was never aging. Jasper sent a wave of emotion my way and I thanked him with a smile. He smiled back and then continued.

"We'll have another go tomorrow. I'll teach you better self defence and a couple of moves that would kill each newborn quickly and effectively," he said seriously and I heard Emmett laugh amusingly. To him this was part war, the other half, well…it was fun. It was entertainment to him and it kept him amused for hours on end. He reminded me of a little kid sometimes.

"The same place then," Embry asked and Jasper nodded. I looked confused, not knowing what they were talking about anymore and then Quil turned to face me. He was sitting on the ground next to my head and he just explained things to me when I forgot or didn't know what was happening with the situation.

"Remember, the practicing for the defence and certain skills that will be easy and quick," he said in a very low whisper. No one heard it but me, but they all knew what he was doing. I nodded and then sighed. This was right up my alley. A war with newborns would totally be fun to me. Emmett had hung out with me a lot as a kid and I enjoyed learning from him. He kept me young at heart.

"Can I go too," I asked in a whisper. It was all I was able to do since my vocal chords had lost so much strength from my screams and cries of pain. Everyone turned to me and stared at me in shock. It was the first words I have spoken in over a month. Sure they had heard my voice when I screamed but this was different. I had actually spoken; but they didn't want to answer my question.

"Nessie, I don't think…" Esme started but then didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"Oh pretty please, I haven't left the house in so long and I would like to know what exactly you're doing and how concerned I should be," I said getting a little bit more strength, but not much, in my voice.

"No, I won't allow it. You need your rest anyways and you don't have to worry cause were all going to be okay and by the end of the night were all going to come back home," Rosalie tried to say sweetly but it kind-of came out as a command. I nodded and then sighed, leaning against my pillow once more.

"Would you like someone to stay with you, Nessie," Jasper asked. I shook my head no and he sighed. "It's alright if you do, you do spend a lot of time alone," he said again, being more convincing.

"No thank you," I spoke as if I was a teenage girl who had just gotten her heart broken. I turned and looked up at the ceiling, they continued with their conversation but I quit listening. It didn't interest me and I knew in a few moments I would forget again.

I felt a sharp pain; now as I sucked in a deep breathe. Everyone stopped and then went into doctor mode. Jacob was crotched over me along with Rose by his side. My parents stood hand in hand on the one side of the room while my mother covered her mouth. Carlisle while waiting until I calmed down until he would move over as the pack were huddled together shaking in another corner. Jasper was now focusing all his might on keeping me stable in my mood. I took a couple breathes and then started to let my back drop again. I didn't feel any pain, well not more than the usual, and I was able to breathe my slow breathes without any un-normal pain. That was good, nothing was broken this time. I smiled and then mumbled a quick "sorry".

Everyone went back to their original sitting places but they were on red alert. I just waited until they were in they were back to there normal jumpiness and then fell fast asleep.

***Alright thanks for reading. I may upload another chapter tonight but I have to go do my homework now. I only have a few math questions so I should be able to get a few up maybe. But don't get your hopes up. You guys our awesome and please continue to read and review! Love, doe.***


	8. Dreams become Reality

_**Darkness**_

Dreams become Reality

"Please Jacob, I want to come too," I begged in a whisper as he was getting ready for the training with Jasper.

"Nessie no. It's too dangerous and you're in no condition to go outside," he sighed for the millionth time. He must have felt like he was yelling at a child and always having to put its hope down on getting the chocolate bar.

"Oh come on, every other pregnant girl in the world gets to go outside, even when their nine months pregnant. Remember, I'm only four," I said trying to convince him in my low voice. He wanted so badly to say yes but he just wouldn't do it. He didn't answer as daddy and mommy walked in the living room.

"Renesmee no. You know that it is much different with you. You are much sicker than other ladies in the world and you need your sleep. Now quit it and we'll be back soon," daddy said while coming over to kiss my forehead. I pouted with my lip hanging out and Alice just walked in laughing.

"What's wrong Nessie-pop," she asked in her cheerful voice. I lifted my hand only a tiny way and pointed one of my long, bony, white fingers at Jacob, my mother, and my father. She laughed again and Jasper came in now; intrigue by all the different emotions. I dropped my hand as he touched his index finger to where my brows were pulled together; I stopped my fit immediately.

"Nessie, it's not like we don't want you to come, it's just…it's too dangerous for you. You're so sick already and that's just from sitting inside the house. What do you think going outside is going to do to you," Jasper explained and then sighed at my response.

"Make me happy," I mumbled under my breathe.

"You know I could do that for you," he said and then I felt instantly happy and relaxed. Worry free. I tried to give him an evil glare but he just laughed as he made me happier and happier. I smiled at him now and then he got up to leave.

"I'll miss. Don't get into any trouble and try to get some sleep," Jacob said right before he kissed my forehead and then ran outside the door, winking. I could hear they were solemn as they left the property. They didn't want to leave me in this condition, but they had too.

I didn't fall asleep as I was afraid to be left alone with my nightmares. I decided that if they were going to leave me like this I was going to do something productive; like go to the bathroom. I slowly and painfully got of the couch and felt a strange feeling hit me. It was familiar but I ignored it, knowing it was probably just a draft that had made goose bumps show on my arms and legs now.

I walked, and gasped at every single pain that shot through me like a bullet as I made my way to the bathroom. I was very pleased with myself after I had finally made it to the bathroom after ten gruelling moments of pure torture. This kid was going to be a handful as it grew older.

I did my business and then washed my face from the oil and sweat. It was a lot of work being pregnant and in pain. I was heading back to my couch when I felt the strange feeling again. I looked around and noticed there was no windows open. This just made the situation scarier.

I saw a flicker appear and then disappear like magic in the far end of the room. I have lived this scene before. My horror movie was never going to end was it? I saw my cell phone on the side table next to the couch and I quickly limped towards it but then tripped in pure pain. I smelt a familiar scent that sent fear going through my body as I reached for my cell phone. It was so close, but right now felt so far. The man was at the doorway now and I crawled no matter how much it hurt. He beat me there and then picked up my phone.

"Did you want this," he asked laughing as he crushed it in his rock hard hands. I looked up at him with tired eyes as he dropped the crumpled piece of plastic next to my body. He picked me up and placed me on my feet; and then held me as I almost fell again because I was shaking too hard. He held me against his frigid body, petting my hair as if I was a pet.

"I see you're expecting," he spoke again and I quickly clutched my stomach so he couldn't look at it anymore. "Maria will not be pleased to hear about that," he chuckled again as he threw me against the wall. I cried out in pain but he quickly covered my mouth with his hand; he crushed my jaw into many tiny pieces as tears flooded down my face.

"I don't think Maria wants you to be alive anyway," he said laughing and I stared at him in horror. I felt more tears running down my face as he picked me up once more. He held me close this time, in what felt like a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll let you see your family again, just not in a happy way," he mocked me as I tried to get out of his grip but he was much too strong for me.

He hugged tighter and tighter around my torso and bulging stomach. It looked like it was about to explode with all the pressure building in my body. All my bones were crushed and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. I choked as blood started to run up my throat, blocking my air way and then…POP!

I screamed out in pure pain and I felt my stomach being shred apart by the pressure that had built inside of me. Suffering and now lying in my own blood; I saw my dead child on the ground across the room. I couldn't even attempt to save him when I was practically dead myself. I screamed again and again as he sprinted out the door and through the meadows laughing like a maniac and going to tell his dear Maria. I started to crawl slowly and painfully over to my dead child; stopping after every crawl to scream out in pain.

I finally reached my unborn child and held it in my arms. I tried to concentrate on him, but I couldn't. My body was bloody and broken in every place imaginable and I couldn't help but scream. I started to not feel pain anymore, but I didn't like this sign. I got a very small amount of venom that I had in my system and bit down on my wrist. It ripped through my body like it had done before. I was in so much pain as I tried to bite my baby boy; to bring him back. But I knew he was already gone.

I laid my head down in my bloody pool and then shut my eyes with my baby in my arms. I started to hear cars pull up and the door open. The screams that came along with it and the frantic yelling. My hearing ended as the fire ripped through my system and all through my brain. I yelled out in pain and then stopped as I slipped away into the darkness. Possibly to never see my sunlight again. Not here anyways.

But at least if I died today, I could be with my baby for that much longer. I missed Jacob already.

***Alright, good chapter or not so good chapter. It's getting closer and closer to Halloween and I just thought it would make for an awesome chapter. Thanks again, and you guys rock. Please continue to read and review! Love always Doe* **


	9. New Beginning

Darkness

I awoke feeling nothing. No pain, no emotion, no care in the world. My child was gone and here I lay with my life just humpty dumpty. Even though it really wasn't like that, I never opened my eyes, I never ate, and I barely breathed. Jacob never left my side and it was like he was lying next to me crying for our unborn child.

It had been 2 weeks since the incident and I hadn't woken up since. I never opened my eyes, always wanting to stay in my darkness to mourn for my lost; our lost, mine and Jacob's. He never left me and he always had a warm hand on my frigid, rigid palm. I hadn't spoke but I heard Carlisle assume I was in a state a shock, but I truly wasn't.

I was in a state of sadness, lost, angry, and revenge. I was going to get revenge on the sorry soul who decided to mess with me and my family and to do that I was going to have to wake up and move. I would have to see the sunlight and face Jacob. Poor Jacob, I didn't want to put him through all this emotion and physical pain but I didn't want to see his face just to be reminded of the baby I lost.

I breathed uneasy, pretending to still be asleep but then decided it was my time to rise from the dead. I was all healed now thanks to my venom and I was ready to let my frustration out instead of bottling it up.

Even thought I kept my emotions inside it was taking quite the toile on my family; Jasper especially. He felt every once of pain and depression I felt and he had been locked up in his bedroom only coming out to hunt; by himself I may add.

I heard and felt Jacob's snores as he rested his head on my bed, still clutching my hand. I was going to make his day though. I was going to do it. I was going to get Jasper to help me too.

I sat straight up and opened my eyes. It burned my pupils when the sun first hit me but I adjusted soon enough. I was moving swiftly and quietly, so Jacob hadn't even noticed I was awake now. I decided to let him sleep as I picked him up as gently as possibly and placed him on the bed. I sighed as I kissed his forehead and then turned out the door. My family didn't realise I was alert and stirring and I was hoping they wouldn't so they wouldn't stop me on my quest.

I quickly ran upstairs to the bedrooms and rapidly knocked on his door. He didn't respond and I knocked some more; I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot impatiently. I got angry and then swung the door open. He didn't look as I entered the room; his entire body was looking out the window while he sat, none moving in a wooden chair. I walked quickly to his side and then flicked him on the ear. He looked up peeved and then looked shocked.

"Nessie, you're…your alive," he gasped in wonder. He got up in one swift movement and pulled me into a hug. It ended short as I leaned away. He looked at me confused but I ignored it.

"Come with me," I said like I was saying it for the hundredth time. I grabbed his wrist and then dragged him down the stairs until Alice heard her beloved come and then the secret was blown. Damn.

"Jasper, I'm glad to see you're…" and she stopped when she turned the corner to see me.

"Renesmee! You're awake and alive and…I can't believe it and I'm seeing it," she said rushing to kiss my cheek and hug me. My family was there now and they were freaking out that I was alive and moving. I was annoyed in moments and Jasper calmed me down with a happy smile in his face.

"Come on Jasper," I said again pulling him towards the back door and Emmett and my father stopped me instantly.

"Where do you think your going," my father spoke in an upset tone. I sighed in-patient and just wanting to leave.

"Come find out yourselves," I said pushing them out of the way and dragging Jasper to the woods. Everyone stood there at first but then followed as I moved further into the woods. I stopped at the same meadow as when I met the strange new pack of werewolves. I stopped and dropped the grip on Jasper's hand and then turned to face him and my family. Jacob and his pack were there now, dumbstruck plastered on their faces along with Sam's pack and the rest of the Cullen clan.

"Teach me," I said with a pleading look.

"Teach you what?" Jasper asked confused and dazed.

"Teach me how to fight," I said again and he looked pleased that I asked him but worried all the same. Before he could respond, Jacob butt in.

"No, no, no. You will not be learning how to fight after you just healed physically, I'm not even sure you've healed emotionally yet," he said the last part under his breathe but I still heard. I snapped at him and he instantly stopped.

"You will not tell me what to do Jacob Black. I will make my own decisions so that I can save myself when your not there…to do so," I said through clenched teeth.

"Fine, you win. I give up," he said putting his hands up as if I was a cop. I kissed him short and sweet on his lips and then turned back to Jasper.

"Alright Jasper, I'm all yours," I said with a smile. He laughed and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Get ready for the ride of your life, darling," he chuckled again and I laughed.

"I think I can handle it," I said with a grin.

***Please read and review. You guys rock and I have to go watch Glee now. Thanks again, Doee***


	10. Another Author Note

Author's Note

Okay I'll clear some things up. First of all, yes in BD her venom did not work, but over time she was able to create venom for certain uses. (This is my idea so yeah) but since she is part human the venom has defections to it. It can heal like normal venom can but it cannot turn anyone into a full vampire or into any type of type of vampire at that fact. Next Alice can't see the guy coming because in BD it explained that Alice could not see Jacob nor Nessie and since he is always after Nessie and the werewolves r always around it comes up to a major blank. And finally this new vampire as the power to camouflage himself. He can hide his scent and his footsteps to anyone he wants or he can reveal it to whom he wants. In this case, he enjoys revealing these things to Nessie because it is his job from Maria. I hope I cleared things up for you and if you ever have anymore questions I will be happy to answer them. I am a lot younger than a lot of other writers so I don't exactly express my thoughts and ideas as easily as other people, sorry for that.

Love always, Doee

Sorry I only wrote one chapter today, and I am truly sorry for that. I had school work today and a lot of it so sorry again. And I made this author's note because I had an awesome reviewer who wasn't exactly sure about my entire book. I am going a little out there for Nessie but I am trying to make sure she stays alive. So thanks again and I hope this section helped you out. If you have any more questions that were not answered here I will be happy to help you out. Please just leave a review and I will be sure to reply back. Thanks again!


	11. Learning to Fight

Darkness

Fight

I stood facing Jasper after he had taught me all the basic moves; and it was time to see what I could actually do against a newborn. I looked him up and down and then gave him a smirk. _I can do this, I can do this for Jacob and for_… but my father got me off topic as he cleared his throat and I turned to look at him.

"I can think about it you know. It doesn't make me sad, it makes me even hungrier for revenge," I said with a smirk and my father did a worried chuckled as I turned back to Jasper.

"Are you sure you can handle this," he asked serious but in a playful nature. Boys will be boys. I laughed and he looked at me confused along with every other person in the family and packs.

"Jasper, Jasper, do you not know me at all," I asked laughing again as I got into my crouch.

"Touché," he said as he ran at me with full speed but I easily hopped over him and landed swiftly as he skidded to a stop. I waved him over with a huge smirk and Emmett laughed.

"You're not going to let this little girl kick your ass, are you," he chuckled. I laughed to as Jasper finally made impact with me. He had a serious tone to his features as he shoved me against a tree. He had me trapped with his arms on either side of me, but I smiled as I tucked under and went under his legs. He seemed impressed but he was determined to defeat me. He came at me with all of his speed and he quickly pulled me into a head lock. He was cutting off my breathe and I could hear my family screaming at him to stop, but I knew he wouldn't until I admitted defeat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake trembling along with Sam and the rest of the packs.

My father was yelling at Jasper to let go as my face turned blue, but the rest of my family stood silently and scared as I was trapped in this never ending hold. I winked at them and then flipped him over my head and he crashed to the ground with a thud.

I laughed as I climbed over him putting my knee on his chest and holding his arms down. He struggled against my hold but I stayed strong. After a few moments I got up with a smug look as he just stared out in space with a blank expression. My family laughed and I placed my hand down to help him up. He looked at it at first and then smiled an evil grinned.

He pulled my arm until it came out of the socket with a satisfying pop and I landed next to him about to scream but I held it in. My family rushed over immediately and then hovered over me, with Carlisle analysing my shoulder. I gave them all an annoyed look and pulled my arm back from Carlisle's grip. He looked at me shocked and I shrugged.

I easily, but painfully pushed it back into place and then let out a deep breathe that must have held my scream. I stretched it and moved it around for a little bit tripped Jasper as he was walking away with an upset expression. He fell and then turned his torso towards me. I stuck my tongue out and he smiled his bubbly smile. My family laughed and Jacob helped me off the ground.

He pulled me into a huge bear hug and I stood on my tippy-toes to give him a passionate peck on the lips. He smiled down at me as he wrapped his right arm around my torso. Emmett rustled my hair and laughed.

"Good work kid, not as bad as I thought you'd be," he busted out a booming laugh and I smiled with a simple giggle. We walked back to the house with joyous smiles; something I hadn't seen in over a few months. It was good that the eclipse was almost over. I entered the living room, dragging Jacob behind me and then sat on top of his lap. I kissed him quickly and then turned to face Alice in the doorway.

I gave her a groan and she laughed her twinkling laugh. "What?" I asked annoyed and not wanting to be bugged by her.

"We have a surprise for you," she said and I suddenly perked up. I loved surprises, especially when they were for me.

"What is it? Where is it? Tell me!" I asked without taking any breathes in between and she laughed.

"Come and follow," she giggled and I immediately got up, lagging Jacob behind me.

***Alright sorry I haven't wrote a new chapter in what seems like forever compared to how fast I oust to put them up. I am truly sorry and I promise to try and put at least one up a day. Thanks for staying loyal though and continue to read and review. Thanks***


	12. A New Start

Darkness

New lives following brand New Beginnings

We went about a couple of miles until we hit the border line and I saw a huge house right next to the river. It was grand and was painted in the most gorgeous of all gorgeous caramel color. It looked a lot like the big house with glass surrounding almost the entire thing and it looked so…amazing when the sun hit off of it. I kept in a shriek and turned quickly to Auntie Alice.

"Please tell me that's ours," I said jumping up and down in tiny movements and Alice gave a small nod with a huge smile. I let out my shriek and tugged Jacob closer. He turned his head to apologize but I tugged him faster.

"It's good that she likes surprises," Alice said. "Cause I could not even tell if she was going to like it or not," she continued giving me a small wink. I smiled back and then turned to the entire family.

"Thank you and all, but is there a key," I said getting impatient I wanted to see it so badly. Jacob held up a key covered in hand painted rose's and I smiled taking it from his huge hands and then giving him a simple peck on the lips. I turned quickly and opened the door. It was huge!

There was a large for way and it glistened as the sun shined in. It had a grand staircase leading upstairs and it looked to die for. I could see a white piano in the living room and a kitchen with all new silver appliances. It hit me then and I knew where I had seen this before. In Alaska, the house looked almost the exact same. My face dropped then and no one seemed to notice at first but Jacob and Alice.

"You don't like it," she said very disappointed. Jacob pulled me into a hug and then kneeled down so that he was at my level now. He eyed me sceptically trying to read my expression but all he saw was lost. I was lost in my own little world and was barely aware.

My family watched and Jasper came to hug Alice while she looked shocked and upset looking down at me.

"Nessie, what don't you like," Jacob asked compassionately and Alice gave a quick nod, eager now to make me happy.

"If you tell us what you don't like we can fix it right away Ness. We promise," and everyone gave quick nods in agreement. I looked at them all and Esme gave a gasp out in shock. She saw what everyone else had seen, I was lost.

"I hate the…" I began put couldn't continue because I could feel the tears begin. I hadn't had a good cry in forever and I never had a good cry for my deceased child. Jacob looked worried and scared as he looked into my eyes.

"What don't you like," he asked again calmly and kindly, trying not to make me unhappy.

"Memories," I was able to choke out. He looked at me confused and it looked as if he was about to say what but then I saw the light bulb go off in his head. He looked around and then smiled a weak smile as he hugged me tight. I let slow, cold, hurt tears out onto Jacob's chest and then he leaned back. He wiped the tears away with one quick swipe and I chuckled a weary laugh.

"I don't understand this house is brand new. There can't be memories to something that wasn't around to be remembered," Alice spoke quickly and frantically. I placed my hand on hers and she then knew what I was talking about.

"I'm sorry. I knew I remembered a place like this before, I just couldn't remember when. I'm so sorry," she said calmly and I'm pretty sure if she could cry, she would right now. I laughed and she laughed with me.

"It's perfect though. I love it almost as much as I loved it the first time. We can make better memories," I chuckled and she laughed her harmonious laugh.

***That Night***

Everyone had gone back to the mansion but here, Jacob and I lounged on the couches of our brand new home. I rested my head on Jacob's lap as he ate another slice of pizza. Damn could he ever eat.

I laughed and he looked at me confused as I pulled the slice down to take a bite. He growled playfully and I smiled. He threw the pizza back into the box and I leaned up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up so I was now sitting in his lap.

"I bet there is a lot to explore up stairs," I giggled shyly and he quickly wisped me up the stairs.

***Next Morning***

Ah, new memories. Aren't they the greatest? I lay next to Jacob with his arm wrapped around my torso. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 10. The pack would be here soon. I groaned and lifted Jacob's arm off me and slipped into my slippers and robe.

I walked down the steps and started up the stove. I got out eggs, bacon, bread, and cheese, basically everyone thing in the fridge and spent a good hour cooking. I heard the door open and said hello when I heard the door shut and then felt uneasy. I feeling came back and I was enraged in stead of scared. I turned around and saw the man from so many weeks ago in front of me.

I walked over to him and he gave me a groan.

"You were supposed to die!" he said and I gave him a quick evil grin.

"Don't under estimate me," I spoke and then quickly put him into a headlock. He struggled as I crushed his airway with my strength. And then he twisted my arm around. I held in a deep breathe as I grabbed it away from his grip.

"This is for my child," I said biting his neck and he snarled. I flipped him over now with his back on the ground and his head in my hands.

"Have fun burning in hell," I said as I used the rest of my strength to yank off his head. Jacob came down now tense and shaking. He must have smelled the vampire or the food.

I looked at him and smiled, brushing my bangs out of my face.

"Good morning," I said kissing him on the lips and he looked at me confused and angry. He dragged the pieces to the yard and lit them on fire. I smiled at the doorway and he came to hug me. The wolves were there now and they looked at us confused as we stood hugging on the doorstep and looking at the burning vampire.

"We'll you guys are keeping busy, aren't you?" Embry said chuckling and then walking in to grab some food. I laughed and shrugged as I walked into the kitchen to stop the waffles from burning.

I smiled as every one of my boys was safe and sound sitting around the table stuffing their faces with food. One less problem to worry about, I though turning back to finish cooking the last batch of pancakes.

***Alright what did you think? Please review and comment! And have a Happy Halloween***


	13. Anger Returns

_**Darkness**_

***It is May now and it is the day before the battle. They're planning different scenarios and well yeah. Hope you all had a very safe and great Halloween and please, I am begging. Please review and in return I will update faster. Just please, good, bad, ideas, comments, anything. Just please write me up a review and I will update faster. Thanks, you guys rock!* **

I was lying alone in my old room in my grandparent's mansion as I listened to the upcoming battle. I have trained long and hard this day, waiting for the right moment to get my revenge on the sorry souls who decided to take my child away from me. I huffed and then eased my body off the bed. I dressed in a manor that would get me in huge trouble with my aunts, but I think I could survive their raft.

I walked my way down the stairs thinking about how I should be able to hold my child by now. How I should have him in my arms. How I should be cooing to him and making him smile. But I wasn't, now was I. I was going to forever think about how I didn't have a child to love but only a husband to adore. I stumbled down the last steps but Seth was there to catch me, with bacon in his mouth. I smiled and took a bite out of it.

"Hey!" he complained, but he smiled anyways. I smiled a satisfying grin and then stuck my tongue out of him. "Your going to regret that child," he said serious but still playful.

"Yeah, yeah," I chuckled waving my hand as I walked into the living room. Jacob looked around for a spot for me sit but he came up empty handed considering he had Quil and Embry next to him. He pushed Quil and he slowly got up with a groan but I just took a spot in between Jacob's legs and he smiled.

"Thanks Ness," he laughed thumping back onto the cushions. Jacob gave him a glare and then kissed the top of my head. He moved down to my ear now and whispered something in it.

"Good morning darling. I would say you look gorgeous but I think your aunts are going to have another opinion," he smiled a crooked grin and I giggled.

"I think I can hand…" but I was cut off as I heard a glass vase full of violets crash to the ground. I looked up to see Alice there, standing with her mouth wide open and glaring at me angry. She didn't move and my dad laughed.

"Uh oh Ness," he said low but everyone could hear. I turned my head to see Rosalie walk in and she stopped next to Alice with the same expression.

"Ah…Good morning," I said calmly and trying to avoid any hint that I was absolutely terrified. But they could tell. They moved closer now and had evil, sly grins permanently marked on their faces. I got up quickly and I heard some of my family chuckle. I moved back now turned towards the front door, ready to make a break for it, with my arms out in front of me.

"I think I could use just a little more practice, don't you think Rose," Alice said sly and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"I think I will join you," she said and I started to move faster as they creped closer. They were jerks though and used their vampire speed to lock my arms high up my back to grab my shoulders. I tried to get myself untangled from their grip but they had me locked.

"Nessie, Nessie. You silly child, you should know better," Rosalie whispered into my ear and Emmett laughed. Jasper looked serious and so did my parents along with Jacob.

"Nessie, we can't let you fight unless you prove yourself ready," Jasper spoke now, serious and anxious as he watched the scene play out. I growled at this and Alice and Rose laughed an evil villain laugh. Is snarled playing along and flew them both out the open front door as Carlisle walked in now. I turned to kiss him on the cheek, with his dumb struck expression plastered on his face, as I ran out the door to where they waited.

I jumped over the railing of the porch and found them ready in a hunting stance. They waved me forward and I heard the presence of my family behind us, with their quiet murmurs and laughter. I turned my back to them and glared at my prey. I lunged for Rose knowing she would be slower and wouldn't know what hit and it felt as if I was hitting a rock as I pushed her towards the ground. My might was strong but hers was stronger as she shoved me off of her and I landed a few feet away in a four legged stance. I waved them and they both came at me, full speed.

I shoved, back pinned against the ground and let out a snarl. They laughed and loosened their grips and I pushed them off and the landed with a satisfying smash into cedar trees. I heard their growls in the background of my family's laughter; I ran now, full speed and before they could get up I had them pinned against the ground. I giggled and they gave each other a look of pure evil.

In one vivid movement they both kicked me off with as much force as they could. I flew high and far and ended about a few miles away. But it was alright, my head broke my fall. I opened my eyes and the world was spinning; I was lost, dazed, in my own little world. I heard the voices of my family scowling them but I was distracted by the warm hands lifting me now. I looked at the face of the unfamiliar hands that were lifting me now. I remembered him; the young man who had thought to let me go, when not even their Alpha would.

Jacob's voice was loud and serious as he spoke. I could hear the snarls from my family and the growls come the wolves, both my own and the familiar man's. "Release her to us," Jacob spit through his teeth and he nodded, placing me in Jacob's arms. I looked up at his serious face, my vision now starting to concentrate. His face was locked on his and they each shook. My father's arms reached out to me and Jacob dropped his grip. He shook insanely until he had enough energy to change him to his wolf form. My father cradled me close to his frigid, rock hard chest. It was uncomfortable at first, but just how much he cared made it more comforting than anything I had felt before.

My vision was straight as I watched the uneasiness of each side. I leaped out of my father's arms and landed with a silent thud on the ground. No one looked at me, their eyes locked on their "enemies". I walked over to the man and he took his eyes off of Jacob to look down at me. He smiled a tiny smile, but basically kept a serious composure.

"What is your name and why are you so close to things that you think are harmful," I asked nicely with a simple smile and he let his composure drop. He showed me a smile and then answered.

"We would like to help in destroying the vampire army," he spoke and I looked at him questionably. I let the gaze end as I looked at his Alpha, Jake, and then Sam. 3 packs may be a problem. And how would they know about this anyways?

"Have you been spying on us," I asked, eyeing him guiltily. He chuckled.

"Something like that," he replied and my family snarled. They growled and snarled at one another for about a minute and then became silent. I rolled my eyes.

"Perfect. Then you already know everything. You can come in if you like. The packs have probably already devoured everything but I can easily whip up some more," I said and he smiled. He turned towards his Alpha and he snarled.

"Oh come, we don't bite," I said with a slight chuckle behind it. He turned around and then sighed.

"Sorry but we will see you tomorrow," he said apologetically and I shrugged it off. Jasper interrupted now.

"You'll see us but not Nessie," he said and I glared at him. They growled and we ignored it.

"Why not? That's not fair," I yelled and my father interrupted.

"Did you not just witness what happened before this little grudge match. You're not ready and I'm sure Jacob agrees with me," he said and I turned towards Jacob. His eyes looked serious as he nodded in agreement. They were such jerks! Fine, I wasn't going to fight but you can bet that I will find something to destroy. I stomped back into the house and I didn't feel the presence of anyone until after they were done with the discussion of where to meet up.

I went upstairs and laid down on my bed. The annoying people. I hated every one of them. Jacob knocked on the door then and it slowly started to open. I took a pillow and flung it at the door but it didn't stop him from intruding.

"Come on Ness, you know it's for your safety," Jacob spoke coming to sit next to me.  
I moved over and turned my head towards the window childishly. I heard him sigh and then mumbled something like "What are we going to do with you." He spoke again this time a little angry at me.

"You're such a child. Whenever you get mad or upset you flip out and you always act your actually age. Though you may look to be twenty your really only six-teen. And that is how your acting," I grinded my teeth and then spat at him.

"Fine, if I am too young for you. Then we can get a divorce," I said walking out the door and slamming it behind me. I walked only a tiny bit out into the hallway when Jacob's hand reached out to my arm, turning me around to face him. I glared at him and tears were starting to form in his big brown eyes.

"No, I don't want that. I love you and I love everything about you just sometimes I go off and I say things I don't mean," he said tears now rolling down his cheeks. It hurt me to do this and seeing him like this but to could play angry and mean things that we really don't mean.

"We both have tempers and I have lived through a ton of your fits. You going off, you taking off, you leaving without any warning. And what do I do, just wait until you cool off. Now leave me alone so I can cool off and if you won't than maybe a divorce is exactly what we need," I said through clenched teeth. I tugged at my arm and he dropped it in an instant. He dropped to his knees as I walked down the stairs. My family was there and they looked shocked. Most likely listening to our entire conversation.

I grabbed my coat off the hook and walked out the door. I heard my mother's foot steps behind me but then were cut off when my father said," let her go."

I headed down to the garage and got in my crap human car and started the engine. It roared as it came to life and I put my foot, in full force down on the gas peddle. I speed down the winding road and then through the town of Forks until I was into Port Angeles. I kept driving though and I didn't have any reason to go back. Not right now.

***Alright please review. I would really appreciate it and just thank you. But I would really like your input on the story and please just review and I will put more chapters up quicker. Thanks again. Love Doe***


	14. The Big Battle and Little Surprises

_**Darkness**_

***It is in the middle of the fight and everyone can't concentrate as well as they should, constantly thinking about Renesmee. Nessie was already on her way back and could hear the battle playing out. They were losing. She is on a mission to get back as soon as possible.***

I sprinted through the forest. My tears blinding me as I whipped through the deep forest brush. I ran faster and faster and it started to hurt but I pushed forward. My family needed me, Jacob needed me. I was so far and it was no where close to being over.

I ran faster hearing the agonising screams from my vampire family. I left them, unprotected. I ran as fast as my body could take me. I was close now, very close. My father was trapped and no one could help him, busy with their own problems. I climbed up a tree and looked down to see him surrounded by three vampires. They lunged but I jumped down.

Shocked to see me they stood frozen. I ripped them apart with ease, with the new sudden angry. My father smiled and nodded improvement. We rushed to help Alice and she laughed along with me as I ripped apart the head of a leech. I turned to see Jasper fighting off Maria. It was very well matched. Me and Alice eyed each other and then nodded with an evil grin. We went on either side of Maria and then sprinted right at her she jumped and Alice managed to get out of the way but she grabbed me and pulled me down.

She held me, pinned against the hard ground and growled. "I thought he got rid of you," she yelled through clenched teeth. I smiled and laughed at her.

"You wish," I chuckled pushing hard enough that she flew off of me. Jasper grabbed her now and had her in a head lock.

"Any last words, oh silliest one," I said like she was five. She growled trying to get out of the hold but Jasper dipped her down like they were dancing. I used both hands and pounded down hard and with a satisfying crack her head was lying next to her lifeless body. Jasper smiled at me and we ran to help the rest of the family finish them off.

***After every newborn was dead and the new wolf pack had left* **

I ran over to Jacob as he came out of the woods with shorts on. I ran to him and hugged him tightly and he embraced it back. He kissed my forehead and then moved down to my lips. We kissed passionately and quickly and then turned to face the rest of the family.

"Hey, just in time Ness," Emmett laughed and I giggled.

"I suppose so," I responded. We headed back to the household now and Jacob had his arm around me the whole time. He was so happy with me home and I was happy to be home. I whipped him and the pack up some treats. Cookies, brownies, cake, pies, anything and everything was what they were getting today. I laughed as they ate and talked about how strong the vampires were and how easy it was to take them down.

I was upset though, in all this happiness. Something had happened over the short period of time I was gone and I was afraid I may have destroyed the chances for it to be with me. To be with this family, and to be apart of our lives. I laid my hand tenderly over my abdominal and smiled as I ate a cookie.

***Alright what do you think? Good not so good? Please give me your comments or criticism***


	15. Small package

_**Darkness**_

I awoke the next morning knowing I had to tell everyone. It was hard not to show joy and happiness. I was getting overwhelmed by it and I couldn't hold it in for much longer.

I turned over and saw my husband. A kind, sweet, gentle husband I called Jacob. He made my life complete and I couldn't imagine living without him. He had been around all my life, watching and protecting me and I loved him for that.

Oh God, I was getting sappy over this. Crazy little child.

I kissed him on the lips with a sudden urge of love and devotion and he awoke scared and then returned it, adding passion to the mix. We laid there, never moving and then I sighed as I rolled off of him. He looked around the room dazed and then landed at my eyes and he had a huge puppy dog grin on his face.

"Good morning," he said still dazed and I laughed, kissing him once more and then leaning back to look into his big brown eyes.

"Good morning," I giggled and he picked me up and then threw me in the air and caught me in one swift movement. I laughed like I was five and he kissed my forehead as I sat in his lap.

"You're in a good mood today," he said like a question and I laughed some more.

"A very good mood," I chuckled and he laughed with his booming laugh. Today was going to be a very good day. I could tell. I rolled off his lap and then stood; stretching my torso. It didn't sting and I smiled, knowing this would probably be one of the last days in a very long time that I would feel this good. But it was all worth it.

I walked into the bathroom and looked myself up and down in the mirror. My skin was a little lighter, more pale I guess you could say and it looked like my skin was clutching closer to my cheekbones. I must have lost weight, how that was possible I have no idea. I took out the weight measure and step on it. 125. Crazy, I was actually 5 pounds heavier.

This didn't really alarm me, since I was in such a good mood, but I was pretty sure it would alarm my family and Jacob. I ignored it and step into the shower. I brushed my hair before straightening it and then my teeth and finished by putting on eyeliner and mascara afterwards. I looked at myself again and then pulled up my shirt. I tiny bruise was forming on the bottom right of my stomach. I touched it gently and then let my shirt drop as Jacob knocked on the door.

I breathed in uneasy and then Jacob spoke. "You're plenty beautiful Nessie, with or without make-up. Now will you hurry, I need more time to be able to stand next to you," he said and I walked out smiling and then hugging him. I went on my tippy-toes and kissed him.

"You're perfect in my eyes," I replied and he whispered a quick thank you in my ear before walking into the bathroom. I sighed and then walked into my closet. There were so many outfits and only one me. What would I wear?

I decided on a flowing, flowery purple dress and then looked myself up and down. I looked perfect but I was missing something. I walked over to the vase of flowers on the side table and put a single white rose in my hair. Jacob walked out and whistled.

"Damn am I glad to know that you're my wife. I wouldn't want to share you," he said with a crooked smile and then picked me up and spun me around. I giggled and he dropped me, hugging me close.

"I truly love this side of you the most," he whispered in my ear and I smiled at him.

"Funny, I was just about to say that to you," I replied as we walked out the door of our house, the gift from my family. We walked hand in hand down the trail we had made to the grand house, knowing everyone was there and I could finally tell them my news. I stopped, remembering one important factor. Jacob was the father. He should probably be in the know.

Jacob turned to me now and shook me until my train of thought had left the station.

"Something wrong Mrs. Black," he asked accusingly and I laughed.

"Not quite Mr. Black. But I do have to tell you something. Something very…happy," I replied and he looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I knew you had to be happy for a reason," he muttered and I giggled. "So, what is it?" I sat down on the path and picked a wild flower from the ground, plucking the petals off and Jacob watched.

"Ness," he asked and I looked at him longingly. He laughed and then spoke in a soothing voice.

"You're odd today. What's going on," he asked and I dropped the flowers now to grab his hand. He held it tight as he looked into my eyes, trying to find an answer to his questions.

"I think…well I think I know…" I stopped and then sucked in a deep breathe. A smile spread across my face and he smiled a genuine crooked smile. "I'm pregnant," I said and his smile slowly started to fade. That hurt a little but I waited until he could think again.

We stayed like that for a little while and then he finally picked me up. He pulled me in close and then kissed me on the forehead. I felt a warm tear fall on my head and my heart melted.

"Jacob," I croaked, but he didn't let go as more droplets fell down.

"Please Jake, just consider it. I love it already and it makes me happy. And since it makes me happy it seemed to make you happy too," I said calmly, trying not to set him off.

"Oh Renesmee," he spoke and then stopped. Oh damn. He wasn't happy now. I leaned back from his grip and he dropped his arms to his sides. He was looking far out into the forest, his eyes lost. I placed my hand on his cheek and replayed the morning we had had so far today. He smiled and then nodded.

"Fine. But we are looking for all the dangers. And you must promise to help us help you. If it is anything like last time," his hands started to form into huge fist as he spoke and I uncurled them.

"You need to do everything and anything in your power so you are healthy and your," he started but never finished.

"And I'm," I asked.

"So you are you. The Nessie I fell in love with, the Nessie I wanted to marry," he answered and I kissed him while up on my toes like a ballerina.

"As long as you are still you," I stated and he laughed while nodding. We started to walk again as I leaned into his warm chest. He seemed to be warmer than usual and it was good consider I was colder than usual. I couldn't wait until everyone else knew too but Jacob would probably force me to be checked out my Carlisle first. Ugh.

***Alright, what do you think? Please just let me know your opinion and I will need baby names. So if you have any good ones please tell me. I want you guys apart of this too. Thanks again. You guys are awesome!***


	16. Sharing the News

_**Darkness**_

Jacob picked me up and onto the porch as I laughed like a toddler. We walked into the house and I was still giggling when Jacob took my coat to hang it up. He came over and kissed my neck and I turned to kiss him on the lips. We stayed like that for a moment and then I turned around to the new found presence of my family.

I looked up and on the top of the staircase was where my father stood, next to my mother, with a very stern look. I knew exactly why too and I smiled. I hit Jake on the ribs, knowing he was the one who was thinking it and he looked down apologetically.

"Good morning daddy," I giggled and then skipped to the kitchen to find the pack. Jacob stayed behind and I heard my father and him go outside with a hard slam of the door behind them.

"What's up with them," my mother asked and I just shrugged with a big grin on my face, not wanting to give anything away without Jake by my side. She stared at me funny along with the rest of my family and I just looked up with a curious tone. This must have been a shock for them, no one had been happy for awhile and the fact that I was the one to break it was huge for everyone. Smiles started to spread across their faces and I just giggled while eating some dry cereal out of the box.

"What's up with you," Embry asked and Seth punched him in the gut. His pack gave him stern looks and it looked as if Quil was going to kill him. I laughed and then walked over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered in his ear and then I stuck my tongue out at the rest of the pack. Jasper laughed and I turned to hug him. He was confused at first and then returned it.

"You're happy today. What happened," he asked very curious and my mother leaned in to hear my answer.

"Oh nothing," I replied walking back to where my Fruit-Loops box was. Esme kissed the back of my head while passing by to put more bacon on Brady's plate. I smiled at her and she smiled too. Everyone was smiling and it felt…good; but in a different way.

Jake walked in; serious concern was on both my father and Jake's face. I sighed as he came to stand behind me. He kissed my head tenderly before grabbing his plate and taking a spot next to Quil. Quil asked Jake something about me and he just looked at me with a smile and shrugged.

I turned towards my father now and thought, "You know right?" He nodded and I looked at him curiously.

"So," I asked out loud. My family turned to watch us and Jacob gave me a reassuring smile. I breathed in heavy waiting for his answer and he sighed.

"I don't know about this. I don't think I like it…Maybe we should," he started but I stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't you dare say it. It is the best thing that has happened to me since you know what. Don't ruin this for me," I said and he gave me a crooked smile to calm me down. I sighed and continued eating my cereal.

"Don't worry about it now. Everything is perfect at this very moment and I rather you not ruin it by killing my dreams. I don't care about dangers or any of that, all I care about is keeping it safe," I replied now and it was like a light bulb went off in Rosalie's head.

"You're kidding me right?" she shrieked excitedly and I shook my head. She screamed and rushed over to hug me. We jumped up and down and everyone just kind-of stared at us. I saw my father and Jacob give each other a glare and it looked like they wanted to tear Rose's head off.

We stopped and Emmett looked at us as if we had gone of the deep end.

"Wow, look whose hopped on the crazy train," Embry said and I laughed. Jacob gave over and took me from Rose's hold. They exchange growls and I gave them each stern looks.

"Can't we play nicely," Alice said walking in from the living room. I looked at her and she saw how everyone was. She felt the energy of happiness rolling off of almost everyone and she could see the tension between Rose and Jacob and she knew exactly what was going on.

She hopped up and down wildly and then turned to my father. He nodded and she quickly ran over to hug me and Jacob. She leaned back and turned towards the family with a clap.

"We need to begin preparations right away," she said smiling and everyone who was out of the know stared at her strangely. She turned to whisper in my ear.

"Don't they know," and I shook my head no. She sighed and then grabbed my hand.

"Know what," my mother asked and I nodded ok as my father leaned down into her ear. She gasped and then gave me a smile. I smiled to and Jacob went over to stand by her. They left the room together, followed by my father. Before he left though he spoke.

"Come join us once you've told everyone," he said and I nodded.

"Tell us what," Seth asked getting angry now. I smiled at him and then turned to face the entire family.

"I'm pregnant," I said and then quickly turned to walk out the doorway. Seth grabbed me by the arm and turned me around.

"You're what," he spat through his teeth and I glared at him with menacing eyes.

"Be happy or don't be but you mark my words. Make me unhappy today and I will make you unhappy for the rest of your non-ageing life," I smiled evilly and then yanked my arm free. He stared at me in disbelief and then ran outside to phase. I rolled my eyes and then walked into the sunroom to find my parents and Jacob talking, they stopped as soon as I came in and then Jacob patted the seat next to him.

This was going to be long.

***I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the reviews. I am sorry if I offended anyone by killing the first child but you have to face it. People die everyday, children die everyday, babies die everyday and there is nothing we can do about it. If God wants them, God can have them. There better off in heaven anyways. Thanks again for reviewing and reading, you guys rock and I still need baby names. So if you like certain names or you think that this baby would totally fit that name then tell me. I'll let you decide***


	17. Crazy Conversations

_**Darkness**_

We sat there in silence as I leaned into Jacob's chest as he wrapped one arm around my waist. He kissed my head and I smiled while closing my eyes.

I sighed," Alright, go ahead. I know you have something to say so just get it out and over with." I heard my mother's weight switch uneasy and my father's throat clear.

"Nessie I just don't like this. It's too dangerous for you," he said as if he was explaining this to a kindergartener for the hundredth time. I opened my eyes and saw his concerned eyes on me. He was concentrating hard, like he was trying to drill a hole through my head and imprison the thought of getting rid of my child. The only ounce of happiness I have had in the past two months and he wanted to take that away.

"Ness I know your happy. You haven't been happier since the day you were married. I'm just saying, after what happened last time and what happened with your mother…" he continued and I took in a deep breathe to remove some of my anger. I really hoped Jasper was close around so I wouldn't hurt anyone, most importantly my baby.

"Ness I agree with your father. It is much too dangerous. If this is anything like your mom's or…" I cut off Jacob at that point. I didn't want to ruin the mood but I had too.

"Stop it! You are both ruining an utterly perfect day. Now stop it and just be happy," I said with closed eyes.

"Maybe if we ruin this day you'll give this up. You won't want to have the thing that is going to suck the life out of you," Seth spat through his teeth in the doorway. I turned around and looked at him with complete shock. I heard a low snarl form in Jake's chest.

"How could you say that? Why would you say that?" I asked astonished and tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Because Renesmee. Since no one else will say it I will. It is a blood sucking monster and it is going to kill you. We don't know what if can do and besides. How 'bout you consider everyone else's preference. Sure, a little one would be awesome, if it wasn't going to kill the awesome girl that we have all learned to love. Which we all adore. Which we all spoil. In my opinion and everyone else's, we rather keep you then lose you and get a crappy replacement parasite," he grinded his teeth together and I saw Jacob nod his head along with my father in the corner of my eye.

"Don't you go there. DON'T YOU DARE GO THERE SETH CLEARWATER! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT ALL OF YOU FELT THE EXACT SAME WAY ABOUT ME BEFORE I WAS BORN. THE ONLY ONE'S THAT DIDN'T WERE MY MOM AND ROSE," I scowled at him. Jacob rubbed my arms and I nudged them off.

"And you. You absolutely hated me. Loathed me, because I was the one sucking the life out of my mom. But look at it now. She is still here and I am the best thing that ever happen to you," I yelled at him. He looked down guilty and then I turned to my father.

"You love me as I loved you, but if you truly loved me you wouldn't force me to do anything I don't want to do. You wouldn't even consider talking me out of something I am already determine to do," I said and he sighed while grabbing the bridge of his nose.

I looked down at my hands and then spoke. "I am going to have a child. It shall be mine and Jacob's and I shall live. I will not die and I will not let my heart stop pumping. I will be able to hold a beautiful baby in my arms but all I need right now is a supporting family including my husband and my best friend, and my life would be perfect," I spoke clearly and smoothly with great clarity.

My mother laughed, "You're as determine as I was when I wanted you. I would never want you to give it up never ever. I can't wait for my first grandchild." I smiled as she smiled back.

"Fine. But you better help us help you. Do not play down anything. I want you to tell us when you're in pain and when you're tired or hungry or anything. You need to tell us so we can help you to survive so you and the…fetus. Will be alright," Jacob spoke and I nodded my head in quick bobs. My father pulled his chair back and then walked over to kiss me on the head.

"You better. Cause if you don't, I will go all fatherly on you. You are still my little girl and I still have control on you, you better remember that," he whispered sternly in my ear and I laughed. Jacob kissed my neck and we sat there for awhile, just thinking and talking about the upcoming months.

I was so excited and I was glad everyone knew and Rose had already promised to help with anything. She was in the other room with Alice, Esme, and my mother planning a baby shower and how the nursery was going to look.

I had torn down the previous one and it was a complete disaster zone when I was done. I had torn up everything and it looked as if a hurricane had just passed over it. I didn't want any memory of the entire event. It was all in the pass. Someone new needed me now and I was sure to do everything in my power to keep him safe.

My new little son. The second love of my life. My little nudger. I laid my hand over my abdominal and just closed my eyes. Darkness filled my head in moments.

***Later On***

I was sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of my old bedroom. I looked tired and weary as tubes were twisting everywhere in sight and I had many machines hooking up to me. My room was white now and looked like a hospital room. I was looking out the window as I noticed my stomach.

It was huge and stained with purple and blue ink. I looked skinny except for that part of my body. As if, in some corrupt way, my skin had pulled and bended to just look as if I had a majorly large stomach. I looked ill and in much pain as I sat there rocking back and forth. I just sat there, tired and I looked dreaded. After a moment of two, a blood curdling scream rocketed through my chest and through my vocal chords and was heard from miles away, afterwards vomiting a fountain of blood.

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the couch of the living room. I breathed in heavy and Rose was quickly by my side. She placed a cold cloth over my sweaty forehead and wiped away tears from my eyes.

"Don't worry about a thing Nessie. Everything's alright. It was just a dream," she soothed me, rubbing my right arm.

"Or a nightmare waiting to happen," Seth muttered under his breathe.

I shot him a look and he just shrugged as he walked outside to go join the pack. Jake walked back in and I quickly got up out of my lying position as he came to sit next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and I closed my eyes leaning into his chest. Emmett flipped on a football game and I quickly lost interest. I kissed Jake on the cheek, getting up afterwards and walking into the kitchen. I heard my father's presence and he helped me get a bowl down from the top cupboard.

"We could have done this for you," he said and I rolled my eyes as I poured Fruit-Loops into the bowl and then milk.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled," I murmured and he gave me a crooked smile.

"You're just like your mother," he whispered kissing me on the cheek. I took a big spoonful of cereal and popped it in my mouth.

"I know," I said swallowing and then sticking my tongue out at him. He chuckled and I giggled a harmonizing laugh. I finished my cereal and then went back into the living room to cuddle up with Jake. He wasn't there and I sighed as I took a spot next to Jasper.

"Cheer up otherwise I will have to use my super magical powers against you," he chuckled in my ear and I smiled a phony grin. He laughed some more and then pulled me in closer to him.

"There's my Ness," he whispered and I shut my eyes and quickly fell asleep to Emmett's yelling and the sounds from the TV.

***Alright. There you have it. Another chapter just for you guys. Please review or comment. I really do appreciate them and thank you to everyone that has. You make my day! And I still need more names for the baby. Boys or girls….doesn't matter just tell me. Thanks again. Love, Doe***


	18. Strange Dreams

_**Darkness**_

***It's June. Yeah. And well, Nessie is still pregnant and has a crazy urge to go on a vacation. She is thinking a world tour and hasn't told anyone yet. *Fist pumps* So that's what you missed!***

I awoke from a wonderful dream. I was in Hawaii with my wonderful husband Jacob. We were lying on the beach and we were watching the dolphins swim in the water as the sun began to set. I was holding my baby bump with one hand as Jake was holding the other one. It was wonderful, like I said.

But I had had others like this one. We were once in Paris, eating lobster in a restaurant in the Eifel tower. It was candlelit and paper lanterns were hanging from high above the rafters. There were roses in the center and rose petals all around us. It was gorgeous.

Another one we were in Australia. We were driving in a jeep, going on a safari in the outskirts of Sydney. We were wearing cowboy like hats and you could see my baby bump under my white tank top. We saw kangaroos and different snakes. It was a blast and it looked like so much fun.

I have been thinking about for awhile now, going on a trip around the world with Jake before the baby is born. I'm pretty sure it is going to be a challenge considering my family never leaves us alone. We have to sleep in the big mansion again and I am always monitored even though nothing has happened majorly. I experience pain every once and awhile but other than that, just a normal pregnancy.

I heard my stomach growl and I groaned. Jake was by my side in an instance as I heaved my body off the bed.

"What's wrong," he asked concerned, placing on hand under my chin and pulling it up so I was looking at him.

"Nothing, just didn't want to get up," I replied and he quickly scowled me.

"Well you didn't have too, we could have…and if you're in pain I want you to lie back down." He was acting like an overly protected mother. I patted his cheek and then kissed his lips.

"I'm fine pouty puss. I just meant I didn't want to get up, because my dream was so good," I said giggling afterwards as he made a curious face. I grabbed his hand in mine and played the dream over again. I heard him sigh and then I looked at him curious.

"It's very pretty. It would be wonderful to go sometime," he said smiling down at me.

"Maybe we can. I was thinking," I started and he looked at me with wondering eyes.

"Yes," he asked impatiently.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could take…maybe we could take a second honeymoon," I said sheepishly and it looked like he was about to burst. He was shaking and he opened his mouth as if to scream but nothing came out. He grabbed a pillow and screamed a loud, booming scream into it.

"Please Jake. Just the two of us. We can have fun and maybe you could learn how to laugh again. Become the man that I married," I spoke quietly not to disturb the others, but they were most likely listening.

"Renesmee…," he started and I just looked at him to finish, but he never did.

"I don't know who you are anymore Jake. You never smile, you're always worrying and you're trying to stay calm and composed around me but I can see it is hard and you crack ever once and awhile. I just want my husband back and I think if we just spend some time together, I can find you again. You can find you again," I spoke sweetly coming over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Please, just think about it. We could make so many great memories. Moments we could possibly, never get another chance to make," I said into his ear as he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Fine, but it is not me you have to get through, talk to your family and then come back and talk to me," he said and I gave him a big toothy smile after a passionate kiss. I skipped off to my closet as he went into the bathroom.

I put on a yellow tank top with a brown cardigan and some dark brown kakis. I put my hair back with a head band and then put on some chunky bracelets and some wooden earrings. Very summery.

I was admiring myself in the mirror when I heard the discussion from down stairs. Funny, Jake was already down there and he was having a very loud conversation with my father, mother, Carlisle, Rose, and Jasper. They were talking bout how he shouldn't have given me the idea or even the hopefulness of going on a honeymoon in my "condition." I sighed and then sucked in a heavy breath as I crumpled to the floor in pain.

It felt as if a knife had just been stabbed into me. I didn't breathe, I didn't want to move, I didn't want the knife to move. Emmett pushed open the door and looked around the room.

"Nessie? Breakfast…" he trailed and then quickly rushed over to me as he saw me lying there in agonizing pain.

"Calm down Ness. Shhh, Breathe Breathe," he soothed me and I did as he instructed. We stayed there for a moment as the pain subsided. He picked me up cautiously and set me on my feet, still with a firm grip around my waist.

"You alright," he asked and I nodded still clutching my side. He sighed and then carefully tugged me towards the door.

"Maybe Carlisle should take a look," he said hesitantly and I nodded again. He picked me up and then carried me to Carlisle's study. Surprisingly, everyone was to busy with their dispute that they didn't notice us. Emmett laid me down on the hospital bed that was now in the center of his office. It didn't even look like his study anymore; it was my own personal emergency room. Lucky me.

Emmett walked out of the room and then heard his voice as he talked to Carlisle. He was in the room immediately with a grin on his face.

"Good morning Nessie. Not feeling too great?" he asked and I nodded.

"I felt a sharp pain as if someone was stabbing me, in the lower right corner of my abdominal," I said lifting up my shirt a little to relieve a now massive purple and blue bruise.

"My, you got quite a little fighter in you. How bout I take some blood work and we can see if we can get any answers on how strong it will get. Alright?" he said so clearly. I nodded with a grin and a sigh of relief as Jake walked in now, pure worriness plastered on his face.

"What happened," he said through clenched teeth as he walked over to hold my hand. I smoothed his raising arm hairs with my other hand until Carlisle took it and started to sanitize it.

"Nothing. Calm down. Carlisle has it all taken care of. You're stressing for no reason," I spoke calmly and he sighed, then turning to give me a tired grin. I smiled back and then held his hand tight as the pinch of the needle stung. Rosalie was on the other side of me holding my other hand. Jacob kissed my head as he took the blood filled syringe out my arm. I let out a big breathe and then smiled.

"Nothing to it," I said hopping out if the bed and then being caught by Jacob as my head refocused from its dizzy stage.

"Maybe you should lie back down Ness," he commented.

"No thanks. I'm starved," I replied walking into the kitchen. Rosalie was right behind me then and kissed my cheek.

"What do you want? I'll make it. The dogs are already eating anyways," she muttered the last part and I gave her stern look.

"Don't start," I glowered and she just shrugged. "I would actually truly enjoy some Fruit-Loops," I continued.

"Of course," she chuckled running of to get a bowl, some milk and cereal. I took a spot next to Quil and he kissed my cheek.

"Good morning," he said eating a piece of bacon.

"Good morning. How's life," I asked and he chuckled.

"Going to see Claire later so perfect," he said and I giggled.

"Understandable," I murmured as Rose put my bowl in front of me. I mouthed thanks in her direction and she smiled in response. Jacob took a spot next to me as he kissed me on the head.

***After Breakfast***

I walked into the living room after breakfast and took a seat next to Emmett and Jasper. They pushed together, crushing me in the mean while. I giggled as Rose pushed them out of the way immediately. She took a spot under my feet and I leaned into Jasper's shoulder.

"Tired," he asked amused.

"Not really," I lied and then he laughed as a yawned. He turned back to the baseball game on the screen and I sighed as I shut my eyes to the voices on the TV. I fell into a deep sleep and then found myself in Egypt. I and Jacob were on the sand having a picnic in front of a pyramid.

It was fun as we ran through the sand and played tag. We laughed like we were children again. Like we were worry free and it was the people we were when we married. I jostled awake by Jasper and moaned quietly.

"What," I groaned annoyed without opening my eyes.

"Stop dreaming those crazy thoughts," he said and I giggled.

"Can't help it," I replied and he chuckled along with me.

"Maybe it would be good for you two to go. You're months away anyways and if you came back happy it would be worth it," he said talking to himself. I opened my eyes and looked at him overjoyed.

"Really?" he nodded still in a Trans and then he snapped out looking at me with a grin.

"I'll help you escape," he whispered in my ear and then kissed me on the cheek.

Yes…I thought in my head and then vanished as my father came back in with his arms crossed and worry lines all over his face. His eyes were pitch black and I knew we were in for it.


	19. Yelling, Screaming, Fighting, and Love

_**Darkness**_

"Jasper, why the hell would you put those thoughts in her head?" my father scowled Jasper and Jasper calmed him down immediately. My father took in a deep breathe as Jacob came to sit next to me, despite how much he hated Rose at his feet. "You know she can't go, not in this condition," he continued. I objected right away.

"Boo who; I'm pregnant. So are 500 million others and there going everywhere. I'm just one of those women and I'm on complete lockdown mode. How the hell is that fair," I screeched.

"Nessie, you know it is different," my father interjected tired and worn out.

"How, how the hell is this any different then anyone else's," I yelled at him and Jake kissed my forehead.

"Ness, don't start. You can't go because you _are_ ill and until you are completely back to yourself and healthy, you're not going anywhere," he replied with an angry tone.

"I'm not ill, but maybe you are if you think that I am. Ill in the head," I muttered towards his direction and I heard the pack's comments.

"Ohhhh," Seth said.

"Owned," Embry chimed in. That ended quickly though.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he said fuming and I looked at him with blazing eyes as his bore into mine.

"You may never speak to me like that ever again. And you will listen to me 'cause I can remove that child out of your future in an instance," he yelled and I looked at him in shock. Rosalie growled taking a protective stance over me.

"Over my dead body," I said through clenched. I got up and quickly left the room. I moved through the kitchen and then slammed the back door closed as I stomped out into the summer air. I walked down the steps and then through the forest as I heard the presence of my father's footsteps behind me. He caught up to me quickly and then turned me around to face him. I glared angrily at him as I placed a hand over my stomach.

"Nessie, please don't do this," he said pleading and apologetic. "I didn't mean it, I was just angry. That's all."

"Maybe you should learn to control yourself," I said removing my arm from his grip and turning around. I took a few paces forward and he was in front of me now. I stopped and sighed.

"Please Ness. Just come back home, I don't want you out here, you may get hurt." He was acting worse than mom. I glowered at him and he just stared at me with deep hazel eyes.

"Oh please, this is my life. I will do what I want when I want no get out of my way before I decided to do it for you," I spoke sternly and angry. I felt sorry afterwards but I wasn't getting the full effect. I was sure I would get it later. He reluctantly got out of my way and I marched forwards deeper and deeper into the forest.

I knew they were keeping tabs on me but I didn't care. Not at this point. I walked faster now and by the time I knew it, I was in La Push. I decided to go to the beach and ended up finding Claire. She was with some of her guy friends and I decided to go over to them.

"Nessie!" Claire screamed excitedly and ran through the sand to give me a hug.

"Hey, haven't seen you in forever," I laughed and then heard the murmurs from Claire's friends.

"Damn, is she ever fine," I guy in blue plaid swim shorts said.

"You could say that again," another guy in red floral swim shorts joined in. I was sucked back into Claire as she spoke again.

"I know. I haven't seen you since when, the wedding? And know you're…pregnant," she whispered and I smiled excitedly. "So what's a married and pregnant girl doing here?" she asked and I smiled a flashy grin towards the group of guys and then back at her.

"Tired of being on lockdown, no biggie. And I heard some pretty hot guys down here and thought that Quil would totally not approve so I decided to come and join and really piss off my family," I replied and we laughed like high teenagers.

"God, how I have missed you," she laughed and then we turned to walk towards the guys. There eyes went wide when they finally saw me. Good thing I wasn't showing yet.

"Who's your friend Claire," a boy with a white t-shirt and dark brown shorts said while throwing a football in the air and smiling stupidly.

"Guys, this is Nessie. Nessie this is Noah, Josh, Anthony, and Chris," she spoke and winked at me.

"Hey," I said and they seemed as if they were about to faint when they heard my wind-chiming voice. It probably didn't help that I had worn a swim suit underneath that was meant for Jake but hey, he and the rest of my family deserved it.

"You wanna play a game of football," Noah asked with a crooked smile. I nodded and then took off my top.

"Game on," I spoke fearless and they grinned along with their 'ohhhs' as we took to the beach.

I was with Noah and Anthony. I played pretty even with them but I was better then most of them except for Chris. He was fast and he had a woodsy feel about him. Like a werewolf of some sort. We laughed a lot and Claire gave me looks when I was getting too good for them.

We ended up winning, no surprise there but it was still fun. They put up a very good match.

"Ness, where the hell did you get so good," Chris asked and I just giggled.

"Let's just say I have some pretty active older brothers," I said thinking of the pack and Emmett and Jasper.

"That makes sense," Anthony commented shrugging. We sat down around a camp fire and it reminded me of the times when I and Jacob would go down to La Push and listen to the tribal stories. I closed my eyes as I leaned next to Noah. He seemed totally psyche that I chose him over the others and it made me smile.

We sat there for awhile talking about school and what we were going to do this summer. We roasted marshmallows and hot dogs and half of them burned into the fire or fell to the sand or was shoved into someone's face.

I, along with everyone else was having a great time when I heard some familiar footsteps. Quil, Embry, and Seth were walking up to us and I leaned off of Noah immediately. He didn't notice at first and then looked at me confused.

"Something wrong," he asked concerned and I shook my head no. He shrugged and turned to see them.

"Hey dudes, you missed all the fun," Chris said.

"Yeah, blood thirsty football match," Josh said high fiving Noah.

"I bet," Embry said staring at me. I looked away from his sight but I still felt all three of their stares bore into the side of my head as I look at the burning fire.

"Oh yeah, have you met our new girl Ness," Anthony said kissing my cheek. I laughed at his touch and he laughed along with me.

"Yeah, she's not really yours. She's mine," Seth said coming to sit next to me, wrapping and arm around me.

"Bull. She's way too hot for you," Noah said and Seth rolled his eyes.

"You only wished she belong to you," Embry chuckled, already shoving a hot dog in his big fat mouth. Everyone laughed as he mumbled a, "Yeah I do," under his breathe.

When everything was going back to normal and not all the eyes were on me, Seth leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Jacob misses you. He wishes you come home," he whisper and I sighed. I missed Jake too and as much fun as this was, I did want to go home and be in Jake's arms. I nodded.

"You want to go home. I'll drive," he asked a little louder and I nodded.

"Yeah I miss my Jake. Let's go home," I said smiling and he helped me up off the log bench.

"Where you two going," Noah asked and I turned towards Seth for help.

"I'm going to drive her home. She's tired," Seth said calmly and like he did it all the time. Noah looked down disappointed and then looked up smiling.

"Can I have your number? So we can plan another time to hang out," he asked and I threw my phone to him.

"Only if I get yours too," I laughed along with him as he threw his to me. I quickly dialled in my number and added a picture of me to the number. I threw it back the same time he did and he smiled looking at it.

"Catch you around," I said and he nodded. Still smiling at the photo and then at me.

"Yeah bye," he managed to choke out as Seth tugged me towards his car.

Seth didn't say a word to me the entire way home. I didn't mind it though; it was better then getting yelled at. I looked out the side window as Seth kept his eyes locked on the winding road in front of him. I got bored of the silence so I decided to break it.

"Why did you come get me and not Jake," I asked and Seth shrugged.

"He figured you were too angry at him for not sticking up for you so he didn't want you to get even more upset if he was the one having to drag you home," he spoke never meeting my eyes as he stared out the windshield.

"He really loves me, doesn't he," I asked already knowing the answer.

"More then you will ever know Nessie," he replied turning to smile at me and then turning his head back towards the front. We didn't speak for the rest of the ride home and we eventually turned into the driveway of my family's home. Seth got the door for me and I saw Jake in the doorway with my father. I ran to Jake and hugged him tightly as he kissed the top of my head. I leaned away and then hugged my father.

"I'm sorry. You should have more freedom, for now," he spoke and I smiled.

"Does that mean…" I smiled excitedly in Jake's arms.

"Yes, you can go," he said smiling and I screeched. I kissed Jacob excitedly and they laughed in harmony.

"But on a few conditions. You can only spend the summer there and that is it. Next you must eat three times a day and take your directed pills and finally, if you feel any what way different. That your in pain or you start experiencing nausea, anything…you must come home right away. No buts at all, but you better get your butts on a plane right away so Carlisle can look at you. Got it," he finished and I nodded a jerky nod.

I jumped up in down and then got tired very quickly. I leaned into Jake and he picked me up with a happy sigh. He brought me upstairs and placed me in my bed. He took off my shoes, accessories, cardigan and pants off. The only thing he kept on was my yellow tank top. I smiled as he tucked me in and then lay down next to me. I snuggled into his warm embraced a gently fell asleep in Spain.

***Alright. Please comment and this is for everyone. It is longer then most of my other chapters so I hoped you enjoyed them. Please leave a comment and I hope you are really enjoying the stories. I still need more baby names by the way! Love Doe***


	20. First Stop:Hawaii

_**Darkness**_

It was a week after I had the discussion with my family about the dreams and I and Jake were finally on a plane to our first destination…Hawaii. I decided since it was going to be busiest it would be best to get it out of the way as soon as possible.

I pretended to be sleeping while I thought about all of this but I could feel Jacob shaking. It's not like he didn't want to go and have this alone time with me, it's just, he didn't want me to get hurt or injured or anything. I tried to reassure him before we left but it didn't really help. Hopefully he would loosen up soon.

"Attention passengers. We will be landing in Hawaii in 10 minutes. Please take your seats and buckle yourselves up; and thank you for flying Delta and Welcome to Hawaii," the captain's voice said through the microphone. I felt Jake move to buckle himself up and then move to buckle me up. I sighed and then looked up as he got back into his tension position. I moved to kiss him on the cheek very slowly because I was so tired and he looked at me with a concerned smile.

"Come on, be happy. It's you and me, about to land on a beautiful tropical island. Can you at least pretend to happy at least a little better," I whispered with a smirk and he moved his mouth in an 'o' shape and I laughed. He smiled a genuine smile and I kissed his lips.

"You're right; everything is perfect at the present moment. Why ruin it?" he said and I giggled tired.

We landed in Hawaii at 11:00 pm on the dot. When we walked out of the airport it was around 11:30. It was very late for me and I felt as if a was the walking dead. I had one hand barely placed on my stomach, but it was still there and the other one swung slowly, dead at my side. Jacob sighed and eventually just picked me up while caring the bags. I fell into a deep sleep as I was placed into the passenger seat.

***Later in the car***

"I don't know, she's tired. Very tired. But she's happy and energetic when she isn't so tired," Jacob spoke quietly into his cell phone. My eyes were still closed and I presume he was either talking to my father, mother, Rose, or Carlisle; maybe even one of the pack members. I couldn't tell.

"Yes I agree. I don't want to stay away for longer then a month. It's going to be hard to tell her," he said serious but worried as he brushed the back of his hand along my cheek and then back to the steering wheel.

"We'll be home middle of July then, if not sooner depending on how everything works out. Anything that scares me, and we'll be on a plane right away. Even if that means bringing her back in a straight jacket," he sounded so serious as he spoke into the phone. I didn't want to quit our journey early. But I wouldn't give up a fight to be able to continue. He was going to have to face the raft of Nessie if he wanted to leave early.

"Yes, I'll tell her that. One of us will talk to you soon," he spoke lovingly so I just had to guess it was my mom.

"Bye Bells. I promise to keep her safe. Talk to you soon," he ended and then flipped the phone shut. He sighed as he concentrated back into driving but I knew every few seconds he would look over to make sure I was alright.

I leaned closer to the window and then opened my eyes to the darkness. It seemed around 3 in the morning. It was gorgeous though. I could hear the ocean tides roll slowly and swiftly over the sand and the palm trees blow in the tropical breeze. I sighed as I heard my stomach growl. My little me was hungry. I turned towards Jacob and he turned to give me a smile.

"Good morning sunshine," he spoke in quiet whispers.

"Good morning," I croaked back and he looked at me concerned. I ignored him and looked back out the window.

"It truly is beautiful. I'm glad were here," I said still looking out the window at the scenery. I saw him nod in agreement as my stomach growled again; I sighed. "Alright alright," I spoke looking down at my stomach.

"What?" Jacob asked serious and concerned as he pulled over. He looked at me worried and I just laughed.

"I'm just hungry Jake. I haven't eaten anything since, lunch maybe?" I said and he breathed out a sigh of relief. He put the car back on the highway and then got off at the nearest ramp.

"Where do you want to eat sweet heart," he asked sweetly but still had that worried tone in is voice.

"You know I'll eat whatever you want," I replied and he smiled a big toothy grin.

"Burgers it is," he chuckled pulling into a rundown burger restaurant.

It was already turning out to be an awesome vacation. Nothing could ever break this first family vacation.

***Thanks for reading you guys rock. And chapters will be slow for awhile because I am redoing my room. So yeah, thanks again. You guys rock!***


	21. Little Moments

_**Darkness**_

It had been 3 days since I last saw my family. Everything was perfect though, we had gone snorkelling, dolphin watching, and we just walked hand in hand on the beach like we were in one of those romantic valentine movies.

I was planning where we were going next as I ate my fruit salad containing oranges, pineapple, coconut, grapes, watermelon, honey dew, and cantaloupe. Jake was eating bacon, eggs, toast, and some sausage while looking at a brochure for Japan. I was thinking about Australia, staying with the dreams I have had. We could leave in about 4 more days and then we could always spend another week there.

I finished my bowl and then grabbed Jake's plate to do a quick refill of everything on it. I placed my bowl in the sink and rinsed it out and then pilled on the food for Jake. I put it back in front of me and he gave me a smile while grabbing my hand.

"You sure you don't want to stay here a little longer, I'm kind-of in love," he admitted and I giggled.

"More in love then with me," I asked and he gave me a tired weary smile.

"You know I am alive only to love you, but I just meant I'm in love being here with you," he commented and I got up to go sit on his lap. I kissed him passionately and leaned away to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm kind of obsessed with it too. But to get to another matter, what are we going to do today," I asked very excitedly. He laughed at my eagerness.

"We could always just go hang out at the beach. Hanalei Bay seems to be one of the best in Kauai and we still haven't gone to it," he said raising an eyebrow as I considered this. I had seen it online when I was researching during a high school assignment. It was gorgeous and I say that I wanted to go there when I was older. I sighed, I guess I was older.

"Alright, it sounds perfect," I said and then got off his lap to skip to our bedroom to get changed. I decided on a purple floral bikini. It highlighted my small baby bump well but I didn't mind. No human could ever tell that I was anywhere close to pregnant but my family would be able to tell quite definably. Jake would certainly be able to tell. I put on a yellow ruffled dress over top and finished off the look with a pair of sunglasses.

I skipped back to the kitchen and then stood behind the doorway as I listened in on Jake's conversation.

"She's very happy today; in quite the good mood. Were going to the beach today just to lie on the beach and hopefully to get her to finally relax. I'll have to get her to rest more often, she's starting to look tired and I know she feels that way even if she won't admit it, not even to herself," he said into the phone and I yawned, I wasn't tired.

I bounced into the kitchen and he looked at me with a stern expression on his face.

"She's about to get her butt whooped now for spying," he spoke sceptically. I stuck my tongue out at him and then smiled crossing both my arms over my chest.

"Yup, I'll talk to you later. Bye Bells," he said hanging up the phone and then slamming it shut with two fingers. He took slow steps towards me and I looked at him pretty peeved. I wish he would stop talking about me to my family when he thought I wasn't listening or sleeping.

"I wished you would stop listening in my conversation," he spoke seriously coming to stand over me and then look down with a sly smile.

"And I wouldn't if you weren't always talking about me," I replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Jacob asked sceptically.

"No I still would, but it's because I'm your wife and it's my job," I replied giggling as he pulled me in for a hug. He scuffed up my hair and then kissed it sweetly. He put his fingers under my chin and then nudged my head further up until I was directly under his waiting lips. I kissed with total devotion and love and he leaned away.

"I love that you're my wife," he whispered in my ear and then kissed it. I leaned from his embraced and then laughed.

"Go get dressed," I said and he nodded while giving me one last kiss then turning to go to our room to get changed. I waited by text messaging Noah and waited for Jake to be finished.

_Hey noah_

_Hey ness where uve been_

_I went on vacay, sorry I didnt tell u _

_dont worry bout it, where u at_

_hawaii_

_sounds kewl. wish I could b there now, what u doin_

_bout 2 go 2 the beach, what u doin_

_doin the same thing. just goin 2 la push with Claire and rest of gang. wish u were here 2 come with_

_dont worry, ill b back soon_

_cant wait_

I heard Jake's footsteps come closer and the sound of him brushing his teeth.

gotta go noah, ttyl

bye ness, c u coon

bye, I finished slamming my cell phone shut and then putting it in my purse.

"Who were you talking to," he asked eyeing me.

"No one important," I replied shrugging.

"Well if it was no one, then you wouldn't mind me doing this," he said grabbing my purse and then taking the phone out. I reached out for it but couldn't reach consider he was a billion times taller than me.

"Jake," I complained while giggling. "Give it back."

"Noah, I think that guy has a major crush on you. I wish you wouldn't be so kind to him," he muttered placing my phone back in my purse and then handing it to me.

"We can't all be so unsocial able like you," I replied turning away back he grabbed me into a huge hug from behind. He kissed me cheek and then moved down to my neck. Something fluttered inside of me and I giggled in response.

"I can only wish that you had grown up anti-social," he replied and then turned back to our room to finish his grooming.

He came back, clean shaved with floral blue shorts on and no shirt. Just the way I loved him. His abs were defined into six individual packs and his biceps and triceps were well craved. He was like my own personal statue designed by the Gods'. I would have to thank them later.

"Ready to go," he asked with a smile and I nodded. We walked out the door and I hoped into the passenger seat of our red corvette.

We got to the beach and spent the entire day sun bathing, making sandcastles, and playing in the water. It was an excellent day and I felt as if I could die here at this very moment and everything would be alright. I laid back into the warm sand as the sun began to set. I snuggled next to Jake and quickly fell asleep with one hand on my stomach while the other on my husband's warm chest. It was a perfect end to a wonderful day.

***Alright what do you think? Good not so good. And just a heads up, my room is being painted green, yeah! Thanks for reading and please review, I promise to update soon, Love Doe!***

***P.s sorry for the inconvenience with this chapter, something went wrong so I redid it for and easier read. I hope it works if not I may have to fix my computer so no more chapters for a while. Thanks again Love Doe***


	22. Next Destination: Australia

_**Darkness**_

The past week in Hawaii was amazing but I couldn't wait to continue on our next destination to Sydney, Australia. We were on a plane there right now and it was probably around 7 pm. I looked out the window and saw a sunset with colors of orange, yellow, red, and pink mixed into it. It reminded me of the days I had spent on the beach with Jake in Kauai.

It was getting late, for me anyways. The time changes were really having an effect on my system. I felt something move inside me, like a small pinch and I took in a sharp breath. I relaxed before Jake came back from the washroom. He came smiling back and I gave him a smile back.

"Did you miss me," he asked and I nodded with a smile.

"More then you will ever know,' I replied snuggling into him.

***2 days into the trip***

I lay in my bed, tired, groggy, and quite sore. I couldn't tell Jake though, he would make us go home and it was way too early for that. I sucked it up and hopped out of bed while walking over to my suitcase. I had some aspirin hidden in my delicates just so that Jake wouldn't find it.

I walked into the kitchen and found Jake already started on his first plate of breakfast. He looked up and smiled at me, looking at some tourist magazine. I smiled back and took out a bowl from the cupboard and had a nice big bowl of Cheerio's.

"Good morning," I said placing my bowl down and then kissing him on the cheek before I took a place at the table.

"Good morning Ness," he replied with his mouth full of bacon and I laughed. Boys would be boys, even in front of their imprintee's. We stayed quiet for a moment while Jake still looked in the brochure for something for us to do. I didn't feel up for any of it though.

Safari threw the outback, tours around the city including the opera house, even a zoo where there was a crocodile fighting show. Jacob would totally be into that but I wasn't even sure if I could keep my breakfast down. I gently took the brochure out of his hands at he looked at me excited.

"I think we should go to the zoo today. Not only are there crocodiles but also, wait for it…some of the world's most poisonous snakes. How cool?" he asked acting like a little boy and I smiled.

"Very but I was thinking," I started and I saw his expression drop into an annoyed look.

"Please, not another spa. Anything but a spa," he smiled and covered his eyes with his hand, but he peeked through just to see my smiling expression.

"No not a spa. I just wanted to stay here for today. Maybe sleep or something, maybe later on we can go to a fancy restaurant but I just want to stay here for the day," I responded and his playful expression was lost. He was serious, worried, and concerned as he looked at my face and then down to my stomach.

"Are you feeling alright Ness? Tell me the truth, none of the 'I'm fine' crap. If you don't feel well I need you to tell me so I can asked Carlisle what to do to get you back to normal," he said very serious and I crumpled in his arms sobbing.

"Jake I don't want to go home, not yet. Please don't make me go back. I want it to be you and me for just a little bit longer," I cried into his chest and he picked me and brought me into the living room. I sat on his lap as he tried soothing me.

"Ness, shhh. Calm down. We won't go home as long as you tell me what's wrong," he replied as if he was talking to a little girl. I took in some deep breathes but it didn't work.

"I just…I don't want…and then you and going home…and…I'm just," I tried to start a sentence but nothing could really answer his question to the fullest. I shut my eyes and felt the salty tears fall down my face. I felt tired and quickly fell into a deep sleep listening to the TV eventually flip on.

***Later on. Around Lunch* **

I was lying on the couch while Jake was in the kitchen making grilled cheese sandwiches and chicken noodle soup, while talking on the phone.

"I think we may have to come home soon, nothing to alarming. She's just extremely tired. She slept all this morning," he spoke into the phone while flipping a sandwich. I heard the sizzling from the pan as the butter hit the hot surface.

"Yeah, she's been very exhausted lately. I think she just needs a few off days and I haven't exactly given her that. The time changes could be problems too. I don't know but if things get worse, we'll come home," Jake voice stressed. Oh please, we weren't going home until I said we were going home.

"Well I'm not going to drag her by her hair, she's just tired. We can't go home quite yet, she would have such a fit after I just said to her that we wouldn't. Just let me handle this," he spat in the phone and I knew he was talking to my father.

"Doesn't matter right now. She's up and she is listening, I have to go," he said angry and annoyed.

"Yeah I'll tell her that, bye," he flipped the phone shut and I got myself up the couch and walked over to the kitchen doorway. He was stirring the soup angrily and I sighed going over to wrap my arms around him. I went on the tips of my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

He sighed, "Hey, you feeling better." I gave him a jerky bob as I smiled and he chuckled. "Go sit down and I'll get you something to fill you two up," he said and I smiled even bigger. He set down a plate of sandwiches and two bowls of soup along with some cheese sticks. Funny, I didn't smell those.

I was filled after my second bowl of soup and four sandwiches. Damn, I didn't know I could eat that much and neither could Jake even though he did eat more then me.

"Well you were hungry," he chuckled and I blushed. He laughed some more at my response and then kissed both my cheeks. "I like a girl with an appetite," he said angry and I giggled.

"I guess you married the right girl then," I whispered in his ear and he kissed my lips after picking me up off my chair and twirling me around. He set me back on my feet and I leaned up for one more kiss. He kissed me back and we stayed there for a moment. I was totally blessed to have him.

Later on he took me to a fancy lobster, crab restaurant. I don't even know but I had shrimp and ice cream and he forced to drink some water but I drank some of his root beer when he wasn't looking. That was fun and afterwards we took a midnight stroll on the board walk. We ended up finding a claw machine and got every stuff animal in the small containment.

We found other couples and gave them some of our new stuffed friends, but we still ended up having an arm full when we got back to our hotel. It was a better night then what the day was supposed to turn out to be. I was desperately in love with both this place and my Jacob.

***Alright the next story and this chapter is going out to cleo21. But as you all should know, this story will come to an end and in a few chapters or so. So tell me if you would like another or if you think I should stop. It's up to you. If you would like another story to be added to this series then just give me a reply. If not well reply to that to or don't. Doesn't matter but it's up to you guys. Thanks again…Love Doe!***

***P.s the last chapter has been fixed. It's not this giant paragraph anymore. Sorry for the inconvenience. You guys rock my socks.***


	23. Little Problems

_**Darkness**_

***Alright, it's been 4 days since the last chapter. Nessie isn't feeling too great; just a head's up.***

I was tired, sore, and in so much pain. I didn't want to move, didn't want to flinch just in the odd chance that it could get worse even though I was almost positive that this was how hell was like. Every breath I took felt like a million knives were being stabbed into my chest.

Laying here paralyzed made me realize something though; I really wanted to go home. I couldn't lie here anymore, it wasn't in my nature. So, I painfully got out of bed and fell to the ground in crippling pain while holding in a scream. I reached for my suitcase and grabbed my bottle of aspirin. A couple of pills would hopefully do me good. I popped two pills in my mouth and then went back into bed. I looked at the clock and realized that it was around 5 o'clock in the morning. I yawned knowing that Jake was out for a morning hunt or something in his wolf form. He would be back later and we would be on a flight home in a few days.

Knowing this, I let my eyes droop and eventually shut as I fell into midnight black darkness.

***Later in the morning* **

Awake and free of pain, I opened my eyes to the sunlight streaming in from the window. I heard the sound of Jacob snoring beside me and giggled as I gently got myself off of the bed. I stretched my arms into the air; it stung a little but felt good.

I decided that Jake deserved a good meal for once. I went into the kitchen and started preparing mushroom omelettes for him with toast, bacon, and fruit; even though he wouldn't eat the fruit.

I was just about finished when he walked in smiling with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair soaking wet. He shook it out like the true dog he is and water went everywhere. I eyed him sternly while he smiled playfully.

"Must you act like such a dog? Were you born in a barn or something," I asked while the corners or my lips curled up to break into a smile.

"Yeah I must act like a dog because I am one, it's in my blood baby," he said smirking, wrapping his arms around me. I twisted up to kiss him and felt something move up my throat. I pushed him off and he released me right away as I sprinted to the bathroom with one hand on my stomach and another covering my mouth.

Jacob was behind me right away, holding my hair back as I emptied the containment's of my stomach. Everything inside my stomach was now floating in the porcelain bowl in front of me.

I groaned as Jacob lifted me up carefully off of the cold tile. I rinsed out my mouth and I looked up in the mirror to finally see myself for the first time in 6 days. I had huge purple bags under my eyes and my skin was pale white. My hair was clinging to my skin in knotted clumps while other pieces were sticking right up. It was like the night of the living dead all over again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob's expression. He was holding my waist supportably while staring at me with concerned eyes. His eyebrows were pushed together and it looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"You alright Nessie," he said shakily and concerned; while worry lines were forming.

I nodded, "Yeah…Yeah I'm fine."

He nodded while picking me up and then carrying me to our bedroom before placing me down on the bed. He kissed my head and then put a cold cloth over my boiling head. It was pounding and I never remembered feeling this way before.

"Were going home," he spoke to himself but of course I heard. I didn't interject. I wanted to go home, I was so tired and so sore I didn't even want to continue; not even when I was 200 years old.

Jake flipped his phone open and spat angrily into the phone at one of the airport clerk's. I rolled my eyes and sighed as he pulled the covers over me and I rested my head on a pillow. He slammed the phone shut and kissed me on the cheek.

"You know, you really shouldn't release all your anger out at random people," I spoke sweetly and he sighed, closing his eyes and holding the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, now get some rest and we'll be on a plane home soon enough," he replied kindly and I did as I was told. I shut my eyes and heard Jake walk out of the room. I quickly fell into a deep sleep and before I knew it, I found myself on a plane.

***Please oh please review, and just a heads up. This story is almost complete. 1-3 more chapters are left so please review. Tell me what you think and tell me if you want a new story or not. And yes they are on the plane back already it is not a dream! Thanks again, Love Doe***


	24. The End

**Darkness**

The plane ride was smooth… for other people. Every change in altitude, every jostle, every breathe felt like a million tiny bees were stinging me. I tried to sleep but I could only fall into darkness just to be jostled back to the light again and again so I eventually just gave up.

I was leaned up against Jacob's chest huddled into a small, cradling fetal position. He had one arm loosely wrapped around me and he brushed my hair with his other hand. Another jostle came and I cringed while closing my eyes. Tears trickled down my cheeks and Jacob kissed my hair.

"Shhh. It's alright Ness, we're almost home," he murmured into my hair but the tears kept coming as I curled myself in some more. It didn't stop the pain but it did help, maybe it was because I was cutting off some circulation. I released my grip not wanting to harm the precious life inside me.

I felt the plane jostle again, but unlike all the other times, it wasn't ending. It kept going and going as the pain grew and grew. Jacob held me closed and the captain's voice came on.

"Sorry for the inconvenience but we are headed into some nasty weather. Please remain seated and buckle your seats, we are about to land safely soon," he finished and the line went dead. I sighed as I felt the warm tears go down my face.

"Ness it's almost over, did you not just hear the captain's voice. Were about to land and you're parents said they would be there to pick us up. Just a little bit longer," he whispered in my ear and then kissed it. I nodded and slammed my eye lids closed, trying to make the pain sub side. It never did.

It seemed like forever since the captain said we were going to land yet we were still high in the air and it was more turbulent then ever before. It never stopped it seemed as if we were never going to land.

It felt as if it was calming down and then I huge jostle rocked the plane and I screamed as the emergency breathing mask came down. I was in such shock Jacob put it on for me and then his own. He held me close while trying to block out some of the screams around me with his hands covering my ears. I regain myself in some way and looked out the window only to be put back in shock.

The wing had been hit by lighting and was burning with fiery rage. I kissed Jake, forgetting about my pain and knowing that we were going down…hard.

At that moment the plane started diving forward. The altitudes whipped past us as we went speeding down to the ground below us. Screams were muffled all around the plane and my vision blurred in and out as tears welled.

I place a hand tenderly over my stomach, thinking about the last one I had lost. I didn't want to lose this one. I wanted this one to live. All I knew is that if I didn't live, I wanted this child too. I wanted him to grow big and strong, to find the right girl and fall in love.

Jacob growled now, "Don't you dare think that Ness. Don't you dare. You are going to live. We are going to live and we are going to raise this child because it is going to live, I promise you that."

I nodded as he held me close once again, kissing me on the head as we hurdled faster and faster to the awaiting ground. The screams grew louder and louder as me and Jake stayed quiet.

After what seemed like forever since we started, we finally hit the ground in a loud blood curdling crash. It was like thunder and the sound rattled off the ground. My head banged and I screamed in pain as I was pinned down to the ground with a heavy piece of steel.

I looked around for Jake but he was no where in site. I heard some screams, but not as many as before. I heard a little girl cry for her mommy and smelt fresh blood leaking out of many of the bodies, including mine.

I blurred in and out of the situation as I croaked for help. I was losing too much blood and it was taking effect. My head dropped and I blacked out. Thinking about how I was thinking. Listening to all the noise around me. Seeing my husband in my thoughts and just wanting him to hold me now. He promised me, that I was going to live. I wasn't so sure about that promise any more.

"Ness! NESSIE! Please Ness, where are you?" Jacob yelled from far away. His voice stood out from all the rest. All he cared about was me right now, and I cared about him too along with my child.

"Renesmee, please, just scream for me. Tell me where you are," he yelled some more, loudly and clearly.

"Jake," I croaked quietly still with my eyes closed and I heard a body switch position and then metal being crushed as someone stomped over them in a rush. I felt a heavy burden lift up and then warm hands pick me up. I opened my eyes to find my husband with tears in his eyes as he rushed me to the airport.

He ran faster and faster and I was soon in cold hands and being laid on a stretcher. I heard a familiar voice talk frantically to Jake and he spat back in the same urgency. I felt something flutter in me as the cold hands touched me again. I could then hear the sirens go off and I was quickly placed into an ambulance.

It raced off and I started to zone out.

"Stay with me Ness," Carlisle's voice demanded but I couldn't listen, my body was in charge, not my head.

I lapsed out, remove out of the situation completely. I laid there in darkness, not hearing anything. It was quiet, very quiet. I wish I could have heard Jacob's voice, but I couldn't. I could just let my mind go blank, to stop thinking and that's exactly what I did.

I found myself in a dream though. A huge archway was put before me, lit up with a shimmering glow. My legs felt fine and I was holding a little girl's hand as we walked towards the light. Before I entered though, I looked down at the little girl.

She looked like me, bronze curls with chocolate brown eyes, but instead of the pale skin she had skin like Jacob's. And a beautiful pearly white smile like him which shined off the darker complexion.

I had a daughter, this was my daughter. I got down on my knees and tears began to well. I hugged the little girl close and we entered to domain together. Everything went dark after. I couldn't see my little girl anymore. She was gone into this black hole and my entire mind went black.

***Alright, that was the last chapter of this story. I hoped you liked it. Tell me if you would like another story or if you just want to leave it at that. Thanks again for all the support and love. This story goes out to all my wonderful fans. You guys rock and I hope to entertain you some more in the upcoming future. Thanks! Love Doe!***


	25. Last Author Note

_**Darkness**_

Well, that was the final chapter to that story. I hope you enjoyed it and even if you didn't, I thank you for reading anyways. I think I am getting better at this whole writing stories thing but I want to know what you think. So press that review button and type away. Bad or good comments are greatly appreciated. I would like you to review all the time but just at the very end at least. Umm, please tell if you would like another story. I have gotten a few comments and reviews from awesome fans (you rock) saying they would like another story. And I will happily do so, I have a few ideas already and I could easily get the next book up by the end of the night. So just click that review button.

Second, new chapters will hopefully be added every day. I like to complete my stories in under a month or so. So if there are any new readers out there, I like to update…. a lot. You will most likely get at least two chapters a day. That is my promise to you!

Third, the next title I am thinking about calling the next story is **Brightness**, sticking with the whole astronomy thing and the light things. So just a heads up there. I am also thinking about calling it **Moonlight**. But I think I am going to stick with **Brightness**, so keep your eyes open for it. Coming to a computer near you.

And finally, I just wanted to say thanks for everything you guys do. Reviewing, commenting, helping me become a better writer has really helped me. You guys rock my socks, as I have said a lot but I really mean it. It's awesome to come home and see all these people from around the world reading my stories. It's just totally awesome.

So all of my stories are for you and I am glad that most of you are liking them.

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! You are all totally awesome readers and good luck creating your own stories as well.

P.S I am thinking about getting a beta so if you would like to be mine just type me up and I will totally consider you. Remember I am only thinking about it!

Love, Doe


	26. Brightness!

**Darkness**

**Warning: Brightness is now up and running!**

**I REPEAT!**

**Brightness is up and running!**

**Love, Doe**


End file.
